A New Beginning
by I Kurisu I
Summary: Sequel to "Bonds Stemmed from Mourning". Natsu get's a chance to undue the choices he made last time. However, he doesn't remember anything about his first life. A New Beginning starts for the Demon and Salamander of Fairy Tail where they can discover love and regain their memories. (NaMi) Rated M for language and possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm back! :)) My apologies for being a few weeks late, I got to Technical Training School about 4 weeks ago, but I didn't have access to my laptop until now, so all my ideas, pre-writes, rough drafts, etc. were not at my disposal. Thankfully my family mailed me my prepackaged boxes and I now can dedicate more of my free time to my stories. So, here is chapter one of the sequel to "Bonds Stemmed from Mourning"… "A New Beginning"!**

 ***Disclaimer* I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters."**

 **xXx**

Mira woke up the next morning feeling surprisingly warmer than usual. She was still half asleep so her thoughts were a little hazy.

"Hm? Why am I so warm?" She thought to herself.

As her senses slowly started to wake up as well, she noticed she was lying on something hard yet comforting. The Take-Over mage looked up to see a sleeping Dragon Slayer sprawled out underneath her. She looked around some more and saw that she was at Natsu's house on top of the couch with him.

"I must have fallen asleep without noticing. He did say I could crash here for the night, but I didn't picture it ending up like this."

As Mira carefully got off the young pinkette to go wash her face she stopped for a second to admire the boy who was still asleep. Natsu was sprawled out with his body all over the place. Quite frankly, Mira was surprised he hadn't rolled off of the couch with her. His right arm was above his head hanging off the arm of the couch while his left dangled off the side. He had his right leg hanging up and over the back of the couch while his left was sticking straight down to the opposite end of his head.

"Natsu is so cute when he's sleeping." The silver haired maiden thought silently to herself.

As she went to find Natsu's bathroom to get ready the Fire Dragon Slayer started to wake up. Stretching his arms out and yawning Natsu slowly managed to open his eyes.

"Man that was a good night's sleep." Natsu said aloud to himself.

"Finally awake huh? It's about time."

Natsu looked up to see the Demon of Fairy Tail walking out of the bathroom.

"Well my body got cold all of a sudden. I don't even know what happened. It's like someone took a blanket off of me. I think I might be getting sick, I never get cold."

"Aww that's so cute Natsu, you missed me lying on you that much huh?"

"Wh-what? No! That's not what it's like at all!"

Mira was having fun teasing the young wizard so she kept going to see how far she could take it.

"You're so cute when you get defensive. What's the matter? You don't like having a beautiful girl on top of you? Don't tell me you play for the other team now?"

" _Other team…"_ For some reason, Natsu felt a strange familiarity at the mentioning of a new team from Mira.

"Other team? I don't really have a team other than me and happy. Why? Do you want to be on a team with me Mira?"

"Huh?" Mira was so caught off guard at the response Natsu gave she almost thought she didn't hear him correctly. Sure, the teasing went right over his head, but his interpretation of the remark was so unexpected, she didn't know how to react.

"Yeah? I mean, we did just promise never to leave each other alone, so I guess making a team would be the most logical step."

" _Logical? Since when does Natsu think logically?... Since when does he think?"_

"Mira? Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine… Do you really want to be on a team with me?"

"Well yeah, why not? You're one of the strongest members in Fairy Tail." said Natsu with his signature grin.

Mira couldn't help but blush at the compliment, as well as at the smile she was receiving.

"…Fine, you better not back out on me. Don't forget to let your flying fur ball of a friend know."

"Deal!" said Natsu, smiling at his soon to be teammate."

"Yeah, whatever." Replied Mira as she turned away and blushed at the fact that the pinkette was so enthusiastic about teaming up with her.

"Speaking of Happy, have you seen him?"

"No not since yesterday when he stormed out on you."

"Oh yeah he probably slept at the guild, he always gets like this over fish. Speaking of which we should probably head over, I'm starving."

"We have plenty of time, why don't we just eat here?" The Demon of Fairy Tail figured that if they were going to form a team, they might as well start getting to know each other better. Besides, she didn't want to head out to the guild just yet. She found it surprisingly relaxing at Natsu's humble abode.

"But I don't have anything prepared, unless you want to eat some fire with me? I make the best fire it's so good!"

"I can't eat flames dummy."

"Oh yeah…well aside from fish and fire, I don't know how to make anything."

"It's fine, I can make breakfast for us."

"Yes! I love your cooking!"

"What are you talking about? I've never cooked for you."

"My bad Mira, I meant when Lisanna would bring food that you had made for our picnics." Natsu quickly thought up an excuse.

" _Why do I feel as if she's cooked for me before?"_

"Oh, I see. Anyways, if I'm going to cook you need to get as far away from the kitchen as possible." said Mira.

"You don't need any help?"

"Help? You'd just burn everything hahah." teased Mira.

"Hey!"

"Aww don't get so flustered Natsu you'll distract me from cooking if you keep acting cute like that."

Natsu's faced started to turn the same color as his hair.

"Whatever, I'll be waiting in the living room then." He quickly turned around and walked back to the couch before Mira could see his flushed face.

Mira couldn't stop herself from giggling. She loved the reactions she could get out of him with little to no effort.

" _Man what is up with me?"_ the young Dragon Slayer was pondering his actions and feelings. _"I know I'm doing all the things a good friend should do, but this feels funny somehow… and what's with so many things feeling familiar?"_ Natsu looked down at his scarf and remembered the times he spent with his foster father. _"Ugh, dad never taught me about feeling like this so I must just be catching a cold or something… Maybe it's because I haven't been going out lately and fighting. Yeah! That's gotta be it. After I eat with Mira and head back to the guild I'll just kick that stripper's ass to feel better. I'm sure there's something I can blame him for."_ Natsu laughed to himself as he imagined walking into the guild and beating the shit out of Gray."

"Natsu~ Breakfast is ready!" Mira called out for the Dragon Slayer who she thought was being suspiciously quiet.

"Wow! It all looks so good Mira!" said Natsu as he came to see the feast that was prepared for the two of them.

"Does it? I didn't really do much." Mira couldn't help but blush at the compliment because in actuality she really did try her hardest to make it a good meal. _"You didn't have much for me to work with so this was actually a lot of work. He better be grateful for it, I don't just cook for anyone."_ The Demon of Fairy Tail thought to herself.

"Seriously Mira this looks like it could be the best food ever! Thanks! When can I eat?"

"Don't mention it, seriously." The silver haired teen averted her gaze as she tried to hide the light pink tint appearing on her cheeks. "Besides it's when can "WE" eat, unless you don't want me eating with you?"

Natsu looked away from the food to see Mira questioningly glaring at him.

"W-what? Of course not, you just made all of this, why wouldn't I want to eat it with you?"

"Awww you want to eat with me Natsu? Are you sure? That's so sweet of you." teased the female wizard.

"W-well of course, Igneel taught me that it's rude not to eat with whoever prepared the food. After all you did go through all of the trouble to make it for us."

Mira couldn't help but admire the new side of the young Dragon Slayer. It was a side no one had ever seen before. _"He may seem like he doesn't know anything that's going on around him, but he really is more thoughtful than I thought."_ The Take-Over mage silently said to herself.

"So c'mon Mira let's eat!"

Mira looked up and was completely caught off guard to see the pinkette holding a chair for her to sit down in. "W-W-Why are you pulling the chair out for me Natsu?" stammered the sliver haired maiden who was getting flustered at the gesture.

"What? Am I not supposed to? Lisanna told me that whenever I'm having a meal with just me and a girl I'm supposed to do this kind of thing. I don't really understand it, but if it's something she said I should do then it's the least I can do right? I mean, you are her sister so I thought this was something you guys are used to."

Mira couldn't help but stare in complete awe at how mature Natsu was behaving. Sure he didn't understand it completely but that didn't matter to him, he was keeping things he learned from Lisanna alive and she couldn't help but admire that about him.

"Oh, w-well thank you." The Take-Over mage accepted the gesture and took her seat with her heart racing. However, she was so shocked at this side of Natsu that she didn't even notice it. As the pinkette took his seat directly across from her, Mira decided to see if Natsu was feeling any better about the Lisanna incident.

"N-Natsu?"

"Hm?"

"You sure have been handling talking about Lisanna better lately. Is everything better now?"

"Why wouldn't it be? We made a promise yesterday remember? If we aren't going to leave each other feeling alone anymore, then there's nothing to worry about right? Also, I've been thinking that Lisanna wouldn't want us being sad anymore. So as long as we do our best to keep our promise we can live life to the fullest for her if not anything else."

Mira just looked at the boy in amazement. All she could see was the most sincere toothy grin only he had ever given her and it was infectious. She returned the act with the brightest smile she had ever given anyone and she couldn't find anything to argue against what the young wizard had just said.

"Mhm"

"Wow Mira you have a really nice smile."

"Sh-shut up Natsu. Don't say things like that." The silver haired maiden looked away to hide the bright pink tint appearing on her cheeks.

"So can we eat now?"

Mira looked up to see the most excited young wizard she had ever seen and she couldn't help but laugh at how cute he looked waiting in anticipation for permission to eat."

"What's so funny? I'm starving Mira."

"It's nothing." giggled the Take-Over mage. "Just remember that if you tell anyone about this side of me you can kiss more than just my cooking goodbye, got it?"

"Yes mam." Natsu's face paled as he imagined what Mira would do to him if he broke that promise.

"Gross, don't call me mam, I'm not that red headed witch. Anyways, let's eat." Mira smiled at the Dragon Slayer again.

"Finally! Itadakimasu!"

 **xXx**

 **So how was it? Like I said, I will be using the same first few chapters from "Bonds Stemmed from Mourning" as a basis for the first few chapters in this sequel since the main difference is going to be where the time skip happened since I'll be taking the alternate route this time around. This chapter was also a way of me letting you know that I'm back and haven't forgotten about my stories :) So let's get back into old habits and see some reviews and feedback coming through! PM me, Review, etc. etc.! I can't wait to hear from you all.**

 **~ Kurisu**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! I actually received a lot more feedback, whether it was Favorites, Follows, or Reviews than I had anticipated. I'm really glad everyone has taken a liking to this series of mine because I really do put a lot of effort into it. Thank you to all my readers who followed me since "Bonds Stemmed from Mourning" was in the making, it really does push me to continue seeing how much everyone enjoys this. As for all my readers who joined during the hiatus, welcome! It's also awesome to see the authors that I follow following this story because to me, it means that my writing and ideas are entertaining enough to please those whose stories entertain me. (Confusing I know) Anyways I'm glad you all liked the first chapter and now here's the second installment of "A New Beginning"!**

 ***Disclaimer* I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

 **xXx**

"Wow Mira that was the best food I've ever had." The overstuffed Dragon Slayer sighed contently as he patted his now bulging stomach.

"I can tell, you ate it all so fast, I'm pretty sure you can't even tell me what it was that I made." The female wizard giggled as she teased the Dragon Slayer.

"Sure I can! I had…uhm…food…" The latter half of the pinkette's response was mumbled, but Mira still caught it.

"Hm? What was that? I didn't quite hear you clearly enough." she teased.

"Grr. Ok fine! I don't know exactly what I ate, but all I need to know is that it was delicious! You really are an amazing cook Mira."

"Thank you." The silver haired teen couldn't help but blush at the compliment.

"We should really get going to the guild, I need to go see if Happy is over there."

"Aww are you going to apologize? That's so cute and grown up of you Natsu."

"As if! There's nothing to apologize for, he's the one who left on his own. I was just going to let him know that I'd be on a team with you from now on."

Mira who was caught off guard at how comfortable Natsu was with the concept of them being a team consisting of just the two of them started to blush and quickly replied to him in a panic.

"Don't let him know in front of the whole guild!"

"Why not?"

"Because…I just don't feel like the whole guild should know about it. You know how private I am so just trust me, it'll cause less problems if we keep it to ourselves for a bit."

"Hmm. I don't really get it, but if that's what'll make you happy then ok."

The female wizard's heart skipped at the fact that Natsu would do what she requested, no questions asked just because it would make her happy.

"Th-thanks Natsu." Mira stammered.

"Alright well let's go to the guild so I can at least find Happy and let him know I need to talk to him later about it."

"Alright then let's go!"

As the two wizards approached the guild, Mira stopped to talk to Natsu. "Hey, Natsu."

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone I stayed the over at your place or anything, got it?"

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Ok I guess."

"Good. Alright lets go-"

*SLAM* As Mira was reaching for the door she was interrupted as it swung open on its own and hit her square in the face. Flying out from the door was Gray.

"I swear I didn't mean to freeze your cake Erza it was an accident honest!" The ice wizard tried to explain as he flew past Natsu and a now dangerous Mira."

"I told you to stop goofing off and now look what happened, all because you didn't listen. No one messes with my ca-"

*SLAM* As Erza was lecturing Gray the door that had previously flew open to an unsuspecting Mira had now found its way into Erza's face.

"You red headed know it all! All this talk about being mature and here you are throwing a fit because your cake got put on ice."

Everyone looked over to see Fairy Tail's Demon radiating a dark purple aura.

"Oh? And since when was your flat chested self invited to butt into someone else's business?"

The girl in armor was now radiating an equally terrifying scarlet red aura.

"You clearly started it by causing that door to hit me on my way in freak."

"How was I supposed to know that you were right outside the door?"

"Natsu is able to tell whenever someone is outside of a building without seeing them, are you saying you're not able to do what your _forced_ student can?"

"That's because of his Dragon Slayer habits and you know it. There's no way I'd be able to do something like that…and what do you mean forced?!"

"Could have fooled me, your face looks like a reptile and yeah I said "forced" because that's the only way you can ever get people to stick around you!"

"You wanna say that again bitch?"

"I don't wanna waste my breath on you twice."

Gray took this opportunity to try and escape in all the confusion while Erza was distracted, but he was sent flying back into the guild by a surprise fist engulfed in flames.

"What the hell was that for?!" asked the irritated young ice mage

"Because I'm getting sick and needed to kick your ass Ice Princess!"

"What the hell? That doesn't even make any sense Ash Breath." As he said this, Gray lunged at Natsu to return the favor.

At this point the entire guild was in a brawl due to collateral damage both inside and outside of the building. As everyone prepared a magic attack they were all interrupted before they could cast their spells.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Everyone froze to look up and see a giant silhouette looming over them. Erza was the first one to speak up, regaining her composure.

"Oh, hello master, I'm sorry you had to see all of this."

The giant figure shrunk down to the more recognizable guild master of Fairy Tail. "Mira, Natsu can I speak to you in my office please?"

 **xXx**

"You wanted to see us?" Mira said as she walked into the wizard saint's office.

"Yes, don't worry you two aren't in trouble."

"Wait gramps, have you seen Happy?" asked Natsu.

"Happy is right outside in the hall, don't worry about him. More importantly, it seems like I no longer have to be worried about you two. I take it you're both done grieving?"

Mira didn't know what to say because if it wasn't for Makorov, she never would have left to go check on Natsu. If it wasn't for that day, she would probably still be in bed all day, crying like she had been."

"Yeah gramps! I'm a lot better, thanks to Mira." Natsu flashed his signature grin at the Demon.

"Y-Yeah" Mira looked down to hide her blushing face.

"That's good to hear, because I have a special mission I want you two to go on."

"Why just us?" the Take-Over mage asked.

"Oh I get it! You're finally recognizing my strength as a wizard and this is your way of telling me I'm S-Class just like Mira now!"

"No Natsu, that's not what this is."

"Aww c'mon gramps I can beat anyone in the whole gui-"

*THUMP* Natsu was flipped on his back before he could finish the sentence.

"Let master finish talking Natsu and there's no way you're beating me in a fight." said Mira, smirking as she spoke the last half of comment."

"Ahem. Well child, the reason I've picked you two is because it's concerning Elfman."

"What?!" Mira instantly started to panic.

"He hasn't come back from his job and I'm starting to get worried, now usually I know that everyone in this guild is perfectly capable of taking care of themselves. However, I'm worried that Elfman may have tried a Full-Body Take-Over and lost control again. If this is the case, it may be putting innocents at risk."

"Where is he gramps?"

"His job had him set out for Mt. Hakobe."

"Alright, we'll go get him back for sure." The guild master could see the look of determination on the Fire Dragon Slayer's face.

"Ok Mira let's head ou-" Natsu froze in place as he looked at a terrified Mira.

"Mira? Are you ok?"

" _LISANNAAAAAA!"_ Mira was frozen in place recalling the tragedy that had occurred the last time Elfman lost control. She was getting colder by the second, petrified by the traumatizing experience. Slowly, the memory began to fade and she felt her hand getting warmer _. "What is this? What's happening? My hand it feels so…warm. It's weird…It feels so familiar."_ As Mira came out of her trance she looked down to see the young Natsu with a concerned look on his face. As she looked down at her hand she saw that he had taken it."

"Mira, are you feeling ok?"

"Oh, uhm, y-yeah I was just remembering something."

"Hey, remember the promise we made? I'll be with you this time so there's nothing to worry about. We'll definitely bring Elfman back." The pinkette smiled brightly as he tried to comfort the eldest of the Strauss siblings.

Mira couldn't help but have complete trust in the boy's words. His toothy grin gave no signs of doubt in the words he was telling her.

"Mhm" Mira blushed and smiled back at him.

"Ok gramps we're going to head out now." as he said this Natsu dashed out the door, dragging a surprised Mira by the hand.

"W-wait Natsu slow down!"

"Oh yeah, haha sorry. I forgot I was still holding your hand." as he stopped to let Mira regain her composure he let go of her hand and looked out towards Mt. Hakobe. "We can get back before dark if we hurry, let's go Mira!"

Mira couldn't help but giggle at the excited Dragon Slayer. She felt her hand again as the pinkette's back was turned and couldn't help missing that warm feeling.

"Ok let's go Natsu"

"Yeah!"

 **xXx**

As the two wizards trudged through the snow along the mountain Mira couldn't help shivering in the freezing cold climate.

"N-Natsu how are you not f-freezing?" she asked.

"Hm? I never get cold."

"Never?"

"Well, except for this morning when I woke up. It was weird. I still don't know what that was about. Other than that I've never gotten cold."

"W-well aren't you l-l-lucky."

"Here."

Mira froze, not because of the cold, but because of what Natsu had just done. "Natsu, this is your muffler."

"Yeah, but you're cold right? It should help keep you warm. It's not much but it's something right?" He flashed his toothy grin at the teen.

Mira felt the scarf and he was right. It was warm, extremely warm, even for a scarf. Mira couldn't help but blush at the gesture. She pulled it up over her mouth and nose to keep her face as warm as possible. Mira didn't notice it at first, but as the scarf covered her face she could smell the scent of a fireplace burning. It was calming and put her entire self at ease. _"Has Natsu always smelled like this? This scent, it's so… comforting... And I feel like I've felt this warmth before somehow."_ The female wizard wondered to herself. "Thank you Natsu" said Mira whose blushing face was hidden underneath the muffler. The pinkette just kept smiling at her.

"Alright we've come pretty far out, Elfman can't be too far awa-" *BOOM*

Natsu was interrupted by a loud explosion that came from a bit further up in the mountain.

"That has to be Elfman" said Mira

"Let's hurry!"

As they approached the vicinity of the where the explosion happened a vulcan came flying at them. Natsu dodged the flying beast and Mira sidestepped and kicked it away. The two wizards looked in the direction the Vulcan came from and saw a huge beast rampaging.

"Elfman!" Mira called out to the destructive beast that was busy crushing multiple vulcans in its path.

"Elfman snap out of it! We've come to bring you back!" This time it was Natsu who was calling out to the monster.

"Elfman!" Mira cried out again. This time Elfman heard her and turned to look in their direction. "Elfman it's us, Natsu and Mira, let's go back to the guild!"

"Mira I don't think he understands us." Natsu yelled at the Take-Over mage. "We're going to have to force him to undo the Take-Over spell."

Mira tried to transform into Satan Soul, but nothing happened. "Natsu I can't!"

"Sure you can! You don't have to hit him too hard, something like this should be easy for you."

"No Natsu, I mean I literally can't, my magic isn't working!"

"What?!"

As Mira panicked Elfman began to charge towards her full throttle.

"No, no, NO! Not again! Please not again! Why can't I use my powers?" the silver haired maiden had tears streaming down her face as she fell to her knees _"Maybe this is how it should be…If Elfman repeats his mistake he should come to and then he'll be safe..."_ she didn't bother moving, ready to accept the same fate as her sister had. The beast was getting closer by the second, as it got within striking range, Elfman raised his fist ready to swing. "Elfman, no matter what, Lisanna and I will always love you. So please don't feel guilty when you come to about this." The Demon of Fairy Tail looked up at her rampaging younger brother.

Natsu stared at Mira in disbelief. He refused to accept what was happening before his eyes. _"No! I won't break my promise! If I let her go through with this, it's practically leaving her alone…I promised I'd always be there for her."_ As Natsu made up his mind to protect Mira at all costs he lit his fist and lunged at Elfman the side.

Right before the fist made its connection to Mira, a flaming fist blind-sided the beast and sent it flying back unconscious.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu exclaimed as he landed the attack.

" _Natsu…"_ Mira was so caught up in the moment that she forgot he was there with her.

"I'm sorry Mira, but I made a promise to you and I'm not going to break it."

Mira looked up in complete shock at the Dragon Slayer standing in front of her. "Natsu I-"

"Mira, I've been left alone more times than I've ever wanted…So I know how you feel."

"Natsu…"

" But even if Elfman came to, if you were the cost, no one would be happy, there has to be another way! Promise me you won't ever do something like that again!" the young wizard was in tears as he pleaded with the teen.

"Natsu I wo-"

"PROMISE!"

Mira stared in awe at the young Dragon Slayer. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized just how much the pinkette was willing to do for her. The depth behind his words reached her and all she was able to do was comply with what Natsu was requesting. "I promise." As Mira gave Natsu her word, she pulled him into her arms and embraced the Dragon Slayer. "Thank You Natsu." All Natsu could do was hug her back with his face buried in her chest and his arms around her waist. Mira couldn't help but feel at ease with the young Salamander's arms wrapped around her, even though she was technically the one comforting him right now.

"Ughhhh" Elfman who had reverted back to normal was now beginning to wake up.

"Natsu I think Elfman is getting up, we should go check on him."

"Yeah"

The two mages stood up and walked over to Elfman whose eyes slowly begun to open.

"Onee-chan? Natsu? What are you two doing here? Oww." Elfman asked the two mages why they were there as he tried to get up.

"Elfman, you lost control again…" said Mira

"N-No…not again…"

"Hey cheer up big guy, what job required you to come to Mt. Hakobe anyway?" asked the pinkette.

"I saw that there was a Vulcan extermination job and figured it would be a good chance to get stronger and control my Take-Over's better…but that backfired apparently."

"Why do you keep pushing yourself to get stronger Elfman?" asked the eldest of the Strauss Siblings.

"Because I can't forgive myself for what happened to Lisanna…I want to get stronger so I can protect you and everyone else at the guild."

"Elfman, you don't have to protect everyone by yourself, friends are there to help each other big guy." The Dragon Slayer flashed his signature toothy grin at the younger Strauss sibling.

"Yeah Elfman, with you always leaving to train there's no one to stay back and be the man of the house." Mira joked with her younger brother

"Onee-chan I'm the man of the house!"

"Then let's go back so you can be a man where it's warmer."

"Yeah I'm a Man!"

"Hahaha you sure are Elfman." laughed Natsu.

"Hey, Onee-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you wearing Natsu's muffler?"

"O-oh that's because-" Mira started to explain but she was getting flustered at the recollection of what Natsu had done for her.

"Mira was cold so I lent it to her." said Natsu flashing his smile again.

"Thanks Natsu! That's what a man would do!" exclaimed Elfman, grateful to Natsu that he didn't let his sister endure the cold weather with nothing to keep her warm.

"Y-yeah thanks again Natsu." said Mira.

"No problem! So we're headed back to the guild right?"

"Let's head back to our place to rest first. We can celebrate bringing Elfman back tomorrow after we've rested."

"Yeah it's manly to rest!"

"You can stay over as well Natsu. Consider it a thank you for helping me bring Elfman back today."

"I'm starvingggg though, maybe I should go catch some fish. I still need to get Happy back too."

"Master said that Happy is fine. I'll even cook dinner for us." Mira really wanted Natsu to stay over because she had something she wanted to talk to him about.

"You'll make dinner? Alright!"

"Yeah! Cooking is manly!"

"But Mira isn't a man Elfman" said the pinkette.

"Ok guys let's hurry because I'm exhausted." The Demon of Fairy Tail told the other two wizards.

As they headed back Mira couldn't help smelling the scarf still around her face. _"Why does this feel so familiar? And what is this feeling I've been having? There's no way I like Natsu…I can't… can I?"_ As the silver haired beauty continued the walk to her house, she couldn't help but question her feelings for Natsu as she tried to figure out exactly what she was feeling

 **xXx**

 **A/N: So there's chapter two, like I said the first few chapters will be similar to the first few chapters in "Bonds Stemmed from Mourning". Don't worry though because I do change things here and there to go along with this alternate route and to be honest, I like the way my writing flows now compared to when I first started. Anyways, let me know what you all think and for all the reviews last time, I'll try to reply to you all sometime this weekend because my weekdays are extremely busy :( so yeah, Review, Review, Review and stay tuned for chapter three!**

 **~ Kurisu**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone, I just graduated Preliminary selection for my job (I started with 22 classmates and 20 days later, here I am being one of four who made it through) and am headed to Florida for the rest of my Technical School. It's because of that that I've been so busy with packing, hanging out with my friends before I go, and going through all my paperwork. Anyways, the fact that reviews motivate me hasn't changed and the more I get, the more excited I get to release new chapters. This story is my only project at the moment, but I do plan on making future stories once I'm done with this one (Don't worry, that won't be for a while.) I've had ideas for Natsu Harems and stuff for other animes I enjoy, such as "Highschool DxD". Anyhow, those will come in due time, for now let's focus on the reason you all are here. Chapter 3 of "A New Beginning"! Enjoy :)**

 ***Disclaimer* I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

 **xXx**

When the three mages arrived back to the Strauss house, Natsu and Elfman went to go relax in the living room as Mira left to prepare the food.

"I'm so hungryyyyyy~" groaned the Dragon Slayer.

"I'm making the food now Natsu." The Eldest Strauss sibling said from the kitchen.

"Food is Manly!"

"Hey Elfman, has Mira always been like this?"

"Like what?"

"Ya know, all nice and cooking meals and being polite. I was just wondering."

"Onee-chan has always been like this to me and Lisanna but she gets real scary when she's mad."

"She's usually always scary but she's been really nice lately."

"Onee-chan is becoming a man!"

"I don't think that's possible big guy ahaha"

"Natsu, Elfman, the food is ready!"

When the two mages heard this they rushed to the table for their much anticipated meal.

"Itadakimasu!" Both Natsu and Elfman said in unison, thanking the female mage for the meal.

After everyone had finished their food Natsu sighed contently while patting his stomach. "Man, you make the best food Mira, it's always delicious."

"You've had Onee-chan's cooking before Natsu?"

"Yeah when I-"

"He had some that I made when he and Lisanna used to hang out." Mira interjected in order to keep Elfman from knowing that she spent time alone with Natsu.

"What are you talking about Mira? I-"

"Elfman, could you please handle the dishes tonight? I need Natsu's help with something else." Natsu was cut off again by Mira before he could finish his sentence.

"Cleaning is Manly!" Elfman said as confirmation that he would do the dishes.

"What do you nee-"

Mira didn't wait for Natsu to finish. Instead she grabbed him by his hair and dragged him up to her room."

"Ow! Mira what are you doing?"

"We can't let Elfman find out that we've been hanging out alone. No one can find out."

"Why not?"

"Just because okay?"

"Okay I guess."

"Anyways we need to talk."

"Why'd we have to come to your ro-" Natsu stopped as his jaw hit the floor. Now that he wasn't being dragged he finally had a chance to look at the room that belonged to the famous Demon of Fairy Tail.

The only thing that didn't catch the pinkette off guard was Mira's bedroom door which was solid black. Everything else was the exact opposite of what anyone would expect. Everything was purple with white lace and black trim here and there. Her bed had multiple frilly pillows and a few stuffed animals sitting against the headboard. As his gaze continued to wander Natsu saw a white framed mirror that almost took up an entire walland on the adjacent wall there was adresser with all of Mira's accessories neatly organized on top. It wasn't just the view that had Natsu gaping in awe. He could also smell a very pleasant scent of vanilla and lavender. Also, in contrast to what he'd assume about the vibe that Mira's room would give off, he could hear just how peaceful the room was. It was so soothing Natsu couldn't help be feel at ease.

"Natsu, are you even listening?"

"Huh?"

"I said that we had to come to my room because only you can know about this."

"Know about what?"

"Well… there are two things I have to talk to you about actually..."

"What is it Mira?"

"Well the first thing is that I can't use my powers."

"Yeah, I was wondering about that too but I figured maybe you just couldn't bring yourself to harming Elfman."

"That's what I thought, but I tried it again while you and Elfman were in the other room and it wasn't working. I-I don't know what's wrong with me." Mira's eyes began to water as she explained her condition."

"Mira, it's fine that you can't use your powers. It's probably because of what happened with Lisanna. There's nothing wrong with you. You'll be able to use them again one day so until then I'll help you and protect you." The Dragon Slayer smiled his toothy grin at the now blushing mage.

" _He probably doesn't even realize the depth of what he's promising, but that's what makes it so cute."_ Mira thought silently to herself.

"Natsu, just because I can't use my magic doesn't mean I'm not capable of protecting myself idiot." Even though she called him an idiot, Mira knew she couldn't be happier with the way Natsu was comforting her.

"Mira you're really nice you know? I'm glad we're making a team."

"W-what? W-where is this coming from?"

"Well, I was just thinking that you're a really nice person once I got to know you despite bullying me all the time. You cook and take care of those you hold dear to you, and it's impossible for someone with this room to be anything but nice."

Mira instantly found her face reddening from all the things Natsu could point out about her.

"W-What's wrong with my room?" stammered the flustered teen.

"Nothing, it's really calming. I didn't expect you to have a room like this at all." Though now that I think about it, this room is a much better match with the Mira I've come to know whenever it's just the two of us. He smiled at the female wizard again.

" _How can someone so dense and young be so analytical and comforting?"_

"Oh yeah, what was the other thing you wanted to talk about?" asked Natsu.

"O-oh well you see…" Mira looked down as she thought of a way to put into words how she was feeling.

"Does this have something to do with becoming a team?"

Mira was so caught off guard that Natsu would think this is about them forming a two person team together that she almost forgot what she actually wanted to talk to him about.

"What? No it's not about that. What made you think it was?"

"Well, every time it gets brought up, you get flustered and stress about how no one else can know. I just figured you were having second thoughts about it and wanted to find a way to tell me. If you don't want to make a team with me it's fine Mira, I'm not some jerk who will force you to do something you won't like."

Mira couldn't help but smile at how considerate the young pinkette was being. He may have been completely off target, but seeing a new side of the Dragon Slayer that no one else has seen gave her a warm feeling. Oddly enough, she felt as if she already knew Natsu had a caring side to him.

"I'm glad you wouldn't make me do anything I don't want to Natsu and even if you tried you wouldn't be able to." teased the silver haired beauty.

"Hey!"

"But anyways, that's not what I wanted to talk about."

"Hm? Then whatsup Mira?"

"Have you ever heard of _Déjà vu_?"

"Is that some kind of fancy food thing?"

"No Natsu. Is food all you think about?" sighed Mira.

"No, I've thought about you a lot more lately and how we're becoming a team."

"Y-you have?!" stammered the Take-Over Mage as her face turned the color of Natsu's hair.

"Well yeah, we need a team name don't we? I was thinking something cool like **Team Natsu** would be good, since I'm the main person and all. It'll be so cool when everyone knows of my name and no one has a clue about that Ice Princess hehe." Natsu got lost in his daydreams as he imagined himself in the spotlight while Gray got no attention.

"Uhm, who said you were the main person of the group? If anything, it should be called **Team Mira** because I'm the stronger wizard out of the both of us. I'm the only S-Class between us after all."

"Not Fair! How are people supposed to know about my awesomeness, if there's nothing in the team name that lets them know who I am?" whined Natsu.

"Oh, so you can leave me out, but I can't do it to you?"

"T-That's different…"

Mira was having fun getting reactions out of the easily baited Dragon Slayer so she decided to tease him some more. She leaned in close and gave him the best puppy dog eyes she could muster just to see how fast he would give in to her. Natsu started to blush at how cute Mira looked when she drops the delinquent act and grit his teeth as he conceded to giving up on his idea of "Team Natsu".

"Grr. Fine, whatever let's think of a team name that incorporates us both." grumbled Natsu as he folded his arms and looked away to show his irritation at Mirajane's act.

Mira wanted to continue the teasing so she took it a step further. Putting on the most seductive look she could, the Demon of Fairy Tail gently grabbed Natsu's chin and turned it to face her as she spoke softly.

"Thank you Natsu, when you think of a good compromise let me know so I can tell you what I think about it okay?"

The Fire Dragon Slayer's blood rushed straight to his head as his face put Erza's hair to shame. He instantly increased the distance between himself and the female teen as he stammered out his next sentence.

"I a-a-already th-thought of an idea, b-but I wanted to see if I could get away with "Team Natsu" f-first. How about _Team NaMi_?"

As Mira was giggling to herself at getting such a reaction from someone who's usually too dense to notice anything about the opposite gender she froze at hearing Natsu's new suggestion.

"NaMi? As in Natsu and Mira?"

"Y-yeah."

" _NaMi…Na…Mi…Why does it sound so familiar?"_ Mira couldn't help feel like she knew that team name already. Realizing that she had sidetracked from her original objective she decided to steer the conversation back to what she was trying to talk to Natsu about.

"Natsu, where did you come up with that name?"

"I don't know, I just thought of it."

"It sounds familiar, like I've heard it before."

"Yeah, I thought it had a familiar ring to it too and since I liked it, I figured that could be our team name."

"This is what I was trying to explain to you. _Déjà vu_ is when something feels as if it's happened before."

"Like when I eat fish with Happy again just like I did last week?"

"No, it's not something that's happened before, it just feels like it has and it's usually something specific."

"So why does this Déjà vu thing have you so worked up?"

"Because I've been getting these weird feelings lately about some of the stuff we've been doing feeling so familiar, even though it's never happened."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"You do?"

"Yeah, some of the stuff we do has been making me feel nauseas."

"Nauseas?" I don't think you're using the right word Natsu."

"You know, when something reminds you of something that's already happened."

"You mean _nostalgic_?"

"Yeah that one."

Mira giggled at the Dragon Slayer's attempt at using vocabulary words larger than his appetite.

" _So he's been feeling as if we've done some of these before too…"_ Mirajane thought to herself. As she pondered whether it was coincidence or something else, the silver haired beauty's thought process was interrupted by the young pinkette.

"So is that all you wanted to talk about Mira?"

Mirajane looked up to see the Dragon Slayer looking at her with undivided attention. To see Natsu, who usually has a shorter attention span than the fish he catches for Happy, giving her his full attention made her feel special. Her heart raced as she questioned her own feelings again not knowing whether or not it was something that she should discuss with him now or later once she knows for sure.

" _What is this feeling I keep getting? There's no way I like Natsu, it's impossible! …But I've never felt this way when I'm with anyone else… Should I try and bring it up and see how he feels first or should I wait? If he doesn't like me and I feel hurt then I obviously like him, but… If he does like me and I decide that I do like him then what? Ughh! This isn't like me at all. How can this little kid get me so worked up about my own feelings!? Maybe I'll just wait till I know for sure whether I actually like him or not. He probably doesn't even know what it means to like someone past a friendship. Alright, I'll start there and then wait things out depending on how this goes."_

"Mira?"

"Huh?" Mira's train of thought had been interrupted by a concerned looking Natsu.

"Mira if you don't want to tell me whatever it is you're thinking just yet, it's fine. Like I said, I'm not going to ask you to do something you aren't comfortable with."

"W-well f-first, do you know what it's like to l-like someone Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"What it's like to like someone."

"Well of course I do."

"Really?"

"Yeah I like you Mira, doesn't that count?"

"Y-You do?!"

"Well yeah, I like everyone in Fairy Tail." Natsu flashed his toothy grin at the teen.

" _Of course. There's no way he could have known what I was talking about it. Sometimes I wonder if he's just pretending like he doesn't know."_ Mira sighed to herself as she confirmed her prediction about the pinkette's density.

"Natsu that's not what I meant."

"Then what do you mean?"

"W-well I mean like how a couple is...You know?"

"Hmmm. I don't get it."

"Well I mean, how two people would d-date.."

"Ohhhhhh! …I still don't understand."

"Well I'm trying to tell you that I-I may or may not have stronger feelings for someone else than I do for others."

"Really? Wow they must be pretty cool because it takes a while to get you to open up Mira."

"That's the thing…I never open up to anyone, even my siblings. I mean, I tell them more than I do others, but when I'm around this person I can really be myself."

"Wow can I meet them? They sound so cool if they can get you to be that way around them."

"You already know them idiot. Seriously how dense are you?"

"What's dense? Does it taste good?"

" _How can I explain this to him? Ugh."_

"I still don't get what you're trying to say Mira." said Natsu with a quizzical look on his face.

"Do you remember all the things Lisanna said she wanted to do with you when you two got older?"

Natsu finally realized what Mira was trying to explain to him and his face turned 50 shades of red.

"Wh-What about it?"

" _Finally!"_ Mira mentally patted herself on the back for explaining to Natsu what others might have deemed impossible for him to comprehend.

"Well I just wanted to ask you if there's currently anyone who you wouldn't mind doing all those things with."

Mira waited in suspense as she watched the young Dragon Slayer dawn a serious expression as he thought about her question.

"I never really give those types of things much thought, but now that you mention it, after these last couple of days, I guess I wouldn't mind doing those things with…" Natsu's face turned redder with each word that came out of his mouth. Mirajane was trying to conceal the anxiety she was having as she waited for Natsu to finish his sentence. She decided that if he says that it's her she would try it out and see where things went and if it's not her she would play it off as curiosity stemmed from boredom.

"With who Natsu?"

"W-with y-"

"Onee-Chan! I'm done with the dishes! Do you still need help with whatever you and Natsu are doing?" Natsu was interrupted as Elfman yelled for Mirajane from downstairs."

"Yeah, what did you need my help with anyway Mira?" asked Natsu, completely forgetting about his unfinished sentence due to the unexpected interruption.

"N-nothing. Forget about it let's just go back down."

"Hm? Okay."

As the two mages headed back downstairs Natsu couldn't keep his discoveries to himself. "Elfman! I can't believe Mira's room looks like that! It's so different from how she acts at the gui-"*THUD* Natsu opened his eyes and saw that the room was upside down.

"Onee-chan took you to her room?"

"Natsu you really need to learn what things are okay to talk about and what isn't"

"What's wrong? It's just Elfman."

"I've never even seen Onee-chan's room…" Elfman's face paled as he imagined what dark secrets lay behind the pitch black door.

"You better not have or else you know what I'd do to you."

"Y-yes Onee-chan."

"Hm? So am I the first person that's seen your room?"

"Y-yeah... Don't tell anyone or else." Mira was blushing as she confessed that Natsu was the sole person she has ever let into her bedroom.

"That's so cool!"

"Anyways it's getting late. Why don't you stay over Natsu?"

"Hm? I guess I could. Thanks!"

"Yeah you can sleep out here on the couch. Do you want a blanket?"

"No thanks, I'm always warm so I don't use em."

"Alright well I'm going to head up then. Goodnight."

"Night."

"Sleep is manly!"

Elfman and Mira left to their respective rooms and Natsu made himself comfortable on the couch as he prepared to sleep.

xXx

"Natsu wake up… Natsu… Natsu!" The silver haired female whisper yelled as she tried towake the Dragon Slayer who was sound asleep.

*Yawwwwwn* "Hm? Mira did you need something?"

"Yeah actually, it's about what we talked about earlier today."

"Huh? What did we talk about?" Natsu had no clue about what Mira was referring to.

"Never mind idiot I'll tell you later. _Damn. This was only a few hours ago, how has he already forgotten?_ Anyways, I still have one more thing to talk you to about.

"What is it?"

"I think we should officially form our team tomorrow." As Mira said this, she looked down and started blushing while she silently thanked the gods that the lights were off.

"Sure."

"Wha-sure?"

"Yeah, why not? We already said we would form a team so I think we should get all the boring official stuff out the way sooner rather than later. You're okay with the name _Team NaMi_ right?"

"Y-Yeah, okay good. We start training tomorrow." replied the still blushing female wizard.

"But you can't use your magic?"

"I can still teach you things and focus on other aspects aside from magic."

"Alright! Mannnn I'm fired up! I haven't battled you in a long time."

"Oh, but when we train it has to just be us, ok? Teaching usually works better if it's one on one."

"Okay, I'll just talk to Happy about all of it tomorrow then."

"Alright now let's get some rest for tomorrow."

"Mira."

"Hm?"

"You seem a lot happier now. I hope it stays this way." Natsu smiled his signature grin at her even though it was dark.

"Why do you say that?" asked Mira, all the while her blush increasing in shade. She didn't need the lights to know that Natsu was smiling at her.

"I can't really explain it, but you just do."

"Natsu..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I sleep here too?"

"I don't think Elfman w-"

"Just for a little bit. Or are you really going to turn away a pretty girl asking to sleep with you?" Mira couldn't help teasing the Dragon Slayer whenever these golden opportunities arose.

"W-what? No! I would never, I mean- I don't think of it like that- ugh whatever, do what you want." An embarrassed Natsu closed his eyes and tried to sleep but was surprised when he felt Mira lay her head on his chest and hug him. _"Oh well, this doesn't feel too bad."_

"Thanks Natsu."

It wasn't long before the two mages fell asleep excited for the start of their new team and the training that was coming up.

 **xXx**

 **A/N: Wow, so many minor changes added up to an increase of a thousand words for this chapter. I hope you guys are as excited for where this sequel is headed because the alternate route officially starts after this. Next chapter will be the last one I use as a BASE template, but it is also going to have the most drastic changes seeing as how this is where the story is differing. No OC antagonist this time. Speaking of antagonists, I've just had another idea of where this story can be headed that won't change my current plans too much. I personally really like the idea, but I'll leave that up to you guys to decide as you see it pan out or not. Anyways, you know the drill :) REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Favorite the story, Favorite me as an author and leave as much feedback as possible please because it motivates me to write more. Speaking of which, now that I have a few chapters out that are easy to compare to my first chapter FanFic, I'm curious as to what you guys think of how my writing compares to what it started out as. So what do you think of these chapters compared to the ones they were based off of? I can't wait to hear back from you all :)**

 **~ Kurisu**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: How's it going everyone? Last chapter didn't get to many reviews and to be honest, it saddened me a bit, but I'm just going to attribute it to people being busy. It is that time of the year where it's constant holiday after holiday. I'm personally excited to get on with the rest of this fic because like I said, the main change in direction is about to take place here and now. I've also been contemplating whether or not I should multitask some of my Fanfic ideas and possibly be uploading another story as I continue with this one. I originally wanted to stick with one project at a time, but with the length of this one turning out to be so continuous, I've been leaning towards starting another story while keeping this one going. It's just that I have so many ideas that I want to get started and see how readers take it. Anyways, tell me what you think after reading this chapter on whether or not you think I should have a second project going at the same time as this one. While you think about that I hope you enjoy the latest installment of "A New Beginning". :)**

 ***Disclaimer* I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

 **xXx**

" _Hm?"_ Natsu woke up feeling something warm on his chest. He opened his eyes while wondering to himself what it could be. As the young Dragon Slayer's view of his torso came into view he saw a beautiful silver haired girl only a few years older than him sleeping comfortably on top of him. _"Eh?! What's Mira doing on top of me? I thought she only said she'd sleep here for a little bit?... Well, she does look like she's comfortable. It's probably better not to wake her…"_ As Natsu was thinking about leaving her be, he suddenly thought up a better idea. Well…better in his mind at least. The Pinkette slowly got out from under Mirajane being careful not to wake her. As he headed to the fridge to find some whipped cream Natsu silently laughed to himself proud of his prank he had begun to put into action. He found the whipped cream and headed out to the sleeping teen and was about to apply it to her hand when all of a sudden…

"Think very carefully about what you're about to do Natsu."

Natsu's face paled as he chucked the whipped cream behind him in an attempt to hide the evidence. "H-hey Mira~" said a terrified Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Good morning Natsu" replied the teen who still had her eyes closed as she lay down on the couch.

"I w-wasn't trying to pull a prank on you or anything I promise! Who would be dumb enough to try and prank Fairy Tail's Demon? Ahahah~" Natsu said nervously.

"Who would? Hmm I wonder." Mirajane finally opened her eyes and what Natsu saw made his jaw drop. Mira had the most welcoming eyes he had ever seen! They looked so inviting, as if nothing could go wrong as long as she kept looking at him with that expression. "What's wrong Natsu?" Mira giggled cutely like a girl her age would knowing exactly what she was doing to the young Dragon Slayer.

"It's n-nothing!" said a flustered pinkette. _"Why am I feeling like this? Am I sick?"_

"Why don't you come join me back on the couch for a few more minutes of rest? I thought it was just a fluke last time but, you make a surprisingly comfy pillow."

Natsu couldn't help himself from getting drawn into the persuasive words of Fairy Tail's very own Demon. _"A few more minutes before we leave couldn't hurt."_

As Natsu got back on the couch and let Mira rest on him he decided to ask what she planned on doing for today's training. "What are we going to work on today Mira?"

Mira replied happily as she closed her eyes and rested on the pinkette's torso. "Well first we need to officially register ourselves as a team and then I was thinking I'd help you out with your battle mentality. You already have a good way of thinking outside the box when it comes to fighting, but instead of rushing headfirst into fights, it could really help you if you'd start to plan ahead and prepare for any unknown factors."

"Unknown factors?"

"Such as not knowing how many people you have left to fight so you purposely use the bare minimum amount of energy on given opponents in order to preserve your magic."

"Yeah I don't usually think about those types of things." said Natsu as he scratched the back of his head.

"And I'll help you with that."

"Awesome and I'll help you get your powers back!"

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"I don't know, but I'll think of something."

"Why?"

"Because I want to help you. We're about to be a team and I can only guess at how you're feeling not being able to use your magic. If I couldn't use my magic I don't know what I'd do. You're probably hiding how much it's actually bothering you and if you don't want to talk about it that's fine. But as your soon to be partner and current friend, I'll do whatever I can to help you no matter what it is." Natsu looked down and smiled at Mira causing the female wizard to turn her gaze away from the young pinkette in an attempt to hide her blush and rising temperature. She couldn't believe how sincere Natsu's care for her wellbeing was and when he says stuff like that, she can't help but feel her heart speed up to Mach-Oh-My-God.

"Hey, are you ok? Your face is heating up and your heart is beating a lot faster. I can feel it on my chest."

"Wh-What did I say about saying stuff like what you just said?"

"Huh? Did I say something that upset you?"

"No, but… Never mind."

Mira couldn't stop thinking about all the times Natsu has made her feel this way within the past few days. _"I think I actually like him… Ughh I've only spent a couple of days with the kid but… and I still don't even know if he likes me! *Sigh* I'll just have to figure this all out later."_ Mira decided to put her thoughts away for another time and just enjoyed the moment of lying down on her comfortable pillow of a Dragon Slayer.

"Hey Mira, how long are we going to lay here?"

"Why? Do you not like having me on top of you?" the silver haired teen teased.

"N-no it's not like that!"

"Hm? Well if you like having me lay on you then why are you asking?"

"I was just wondering when we were going to go and finalize Team NaMi."

"Hmmm, so you DO like having me on top of you." Mira looked up and smirked at the young boy internally giggling at the reaction she was getting out of him.

"I-I never said that!" stammered the pinkette.

"You never denied it either. Sooo, which is it?" asked Mira as she held eye contact feigning an innocent look of curiosity.

"W-Well I don't mind it… but I just wanted to get all the boring paperwork out of the way." said the Salamander as he averted his gaze to hide his flushed appearance.

"Tell you what, look me in the eye and tell me you like having me on top of you and I'll think about getting up."

"But if I tell you that, wouldn't you use it as an excuse to stay like this?"

"Who knows? Guess there's only one way to find out." purred the Take-Over mage.

Giving in to Mira's game, Natsu did as he was told. "I…I like having you on top of me…" he mumbled the entire sentence, but Mira heard the effort. Wanting to tease him some more she continued. Being as seductive as possible, Mira got up onto her hands and knees and shifted so that her face was now right beside the Dragon Slayer's. With a sultry whisper, she softly spoke into Natsu's ear causing his blush to go from pink to scarlet.

"Say Natsu, if you want to whisper things to me, I'll have to get a little closer. What was it that you just said? I couldn't quite hear it." Mira let her warm breath graze over the pinkette's ear which was sending his mind spinning due to his heightened senses as a Dragon Slayer.

"I…I…l-like having you on top-"

"MANNNNNNN!"

The two mages on the couch both froze at the roar they heard come from upstairs.

"That's Elfman!" Natsu jumped up causing Mira to fall off of him.

"Ouch Natsu, what was that about?"

"What would Elfman do if he saw us like that?"

"Nothing, because I'm older than him. Why? I thought you don't think of these things like _that_?"

"I d-don't! It was just a natural reaction I s-swear!" stammered an embarrassed Dragon Slayer.

"Onee-chan? Where are you?" Elfman called out for his older sister.

"I'm downstairs, Natsu and I are going to head out now!" replied the Take-Over mage.

"We are?" questioned a puzzled pinkette.

"Yes! It's no fun now that Elfman woke up. Let's go register as team _NaMi_." After pouting about the interruption due to her brother, Mira playfully winked at Natsu at the mention of their soon to be team name.

"Ok then let's get going."

 **xXx**

On the way to the guild, Mira was thinking to herself about how she was going ask Natsu about his feelings. _"How can I ask him? He got interrupted last time so maybe I can use that as an opener. I'll ask him when we're training together later on."_

"Hey Mira are you ok?"

Having her train of thought interrupted, Mira looked up at a concerned looking pinkette. "Yeah I'm fine, anyways let's hurry and make our pair official."

"Yeah, but seriously, you've been zoning out a lot lately."

"It's nothing Natsu. I'll talk to you about it later. Ok?"

"Ok I guess."

"You're so cute when you're worried about Me." teased the female mage.

"I-It's not like that!"

"Aww such a shame."

"What do you mean?"

"I said I'll tell you later." Mira winked at the young mage.

 **xXx**

As the two mages entered the guild they were greeted by everyone as usual. Mira left to the back to get the proper papers filled out leaving Natsu out in the guild hall where rumors were starting to spread.

"Hey, haven't those two been together a lot lately?"

"Yeah I thought it was strange, he's usually with Erza right?"

"Yeah, maybe something happened between them?"

"Well it would make sense, including Elfman, Natsu and Mirajane were the ones closest to Lisanna so after what happened it definitely makes sense that they'd grieve together."

"Yeah, but why isn't Elfman with them then?"

"Maybe they're dating…"

"Ah, young love, I remember when I was there."

Even though the guild members all thought they were being discreet, they forgot that Natsu's Dragon Slayer senses were much more sensitive compared to anyone else's. After hearing someone say that he and Mira might be dating, on top of having all that romance stuff fresh in his mind thanks to his and Mirajane's talk the other night, Natsu let everyone know that he could hear everything that was being spoken of by quickly objecting to the false rumors.

"I'M NOT DATING MIRA!"

The whole guild went silent at the realization that Natsu had just heard everything they were talking about. Happy, who was flying over to apologize to his friend/father figure about the argument they had the other day, changed his mind midflight and took this as an opportunity to tease the young hot headed pinkette.

"Natsuuu~ you liiiiiike her." Mocked the cat as he covered his mouth with his paws.

"N-No I don't! anyways I need to talk to you about something."

"Is it about how much you liiiiike Mira?" the blue cat continued his teasing.

"No! I just needed to tell you that you can take a break for a while from going on missions with me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm…" Before Natsu finished his explanation he recalled what Mira had said to him the other day about no one finding out about their two person team.

"…Because I think you deserve a break. I'll catch you a bunch of fish to keep you occupied for the time being while you chill here at the guild."

After hearing Natsu drop the magical "F" word Happy was all for it. "Aye Sir!"

"Alright cool. That's all I had to say."

After Natsu finished letting happy know that he can stay at the guild for a while, he turned back around to address the rest of the guild once again. Before he could speak however, he got confused at the terrified looks on everyone's faces. Little did Natsu know, a very strong demonic aura had just encased the guild hall causing everyone but him to go pale. None of the killing intent was directed at him, which explained why he didn't notice it at first but, after seeing everyone else, the young pinkette turned around to see Mira giving the guild a death stare that could turn even adults to stone.

"What's this about my love life being talked about behind my back?"

"W-We weren't talking about your love life M-Mira. W-we were just noticing how you and Natsu have been spending more time together lately." stammered a terrified guild mate.

"Y-yeah, and how it's weird since he usually hangs out Erza." chimed in another.

"Let me make something clear. I'm not dating Natsu, I didn't steal him from that red headed know it all so don't go questioning why he isn't with her, and who I choose to hang out with is no one's business but mine. The reason he and I have been together so much lately has nothing to do with any of you so butt out."

Mira was about to take Natsu and leave since she finished all the paperwork, but an equally powerful scarlet aura had decided to make its presence known and answer back to Fairy Tail's one and only Demon.

"It has something to do with me. I'm teaching Natsu, and I don't want him hanging around any bad influences." said Erza in a challenging tone.

"Oh? And just what are you trying to say?"

"I'm not _trying_ to say anything. I'm telling you that you're not someone I want Natsu picking up habits from."

"Since when did you become his mother freak?"

"I don't have to be his mother to help him from making bad decisions you flat chested wrench."

"And just what about being around me is a bad decision?"

"Everything."

"Last time I checked, we're both S-Class. Which means Master deemed us both powerful AND responsible enough to be recognized as such. So get off your high horse and stop keeping him on a leash."

"I respect Master's decision, but it doesn't mean I agree with it. Everyone makes mistakes. I'm just trying to help Natsu from making a big one.

"The REAL mistake he made was letting you boss him around."

As the two strongest females in Fairy Tail squared up, the rest of the guild was waiting in both fear of what might happen as collateral damage and suspense of who would make the first move.

"How about you just let Natsu choose for himself?"

Everyone turned to look at who had just suggested what was the most logical and simple solution to this whole scenario. The idea came from Fairy Tail's Guild Master himself as he sat atop the bar counter as usual while drinking his beer. Erza was the first one to agree, albeit reluctantly because she already knew Natsu would just do the opposite of whatever she wanted.

"Alright fine, who do you want to go with Natsu?" asked the female teen clad in makeshift armor.

"Yeah Natsu, pick one of us." Mira put on her best puppy dog look she could to try and guilt trip the young pinkette into choosing her and even though she looked like she was just messing around as usual, she was actually very anxious about his decision because she was worried he'd give in to his fear of Erza and she didn't want her time with Natsu to end. The silver haired teen was starting to accept her feelings for Natsu more and more, but if he chose Erza over her, she would take that as a subconscious rejection from the boy. She decided that if he chose to listen to Erza, then she would just give up and move on now that she was done grieving over Lisanna. Erza's expression on the other hand told Natsu _I expect you to make the right decision._

Everyone else in the guild was holding their breath in anticipation of which teen he'd choose to go with, knowing that he would decide the fate of the whole guild by putting one of these girls in a bad mood depending on which one he picks to hang out with.

Natsu's answer came without hesitation which surprised him because he thought for sure he'd be weighing the pros and cons of each decision. On the contrary, the answer was plain as day in his mind and he didn't take any longer than he needed to in making his mind up.

"I made a promise with Mira and I don't plan on breaking it so I'm going to hang out with her. Besides, it's not like I won't see you around anymore Erza, we are in the same guild after all so if you ever need me just let me know. That's what nakama are for." As he said this, Natsu stood up and smiled at both of the female teens.

Erza's opinion of Natsu had changed in the split second that he explained his decision. She realized that the young pinkette was starting to grow from how he was when he first arrived. Erza couldn't stay mad at the reasoning he gave and after hearing it, she decided that he was mature enough to make his own decisions. Keeping his word was something she wouldn't get in the way of even if she didn't know what the promise was. Instead of getting angry like everyone had expected, she just smiled back at Natsu. "You've definitely grown Natsu. Alright, I respect your decision." With that, Erza turned around and walked out smiling at the change in Natsu she was witnessing.

Mira's heart was racing after hearing Natsu's reason to choose to go with her, but she refused to show any signs of how she really felt in front of everyone.

"Awww, it's so cute how you chose me over listening to that red headed witch. You must really like me huh?" Mira teased as she usually would, hiding her inner excitement from the rest of the guild.

"I-It's not like that!" stammered the young Salamander.

"Anyways, let's go. I already finished everything I needed to fill out."

As the two mages left to go start their training together, Mira was thinking about how she would bring up the question that's been bugging her. _"No one will be around to interrupt this time. I'll ask him about who he likes as soon as we're done training."_

 **xXx**

 **A/N: So how was it? Please let me know what you all thought about this chapter because this is where the time skip happened in "Bonds Stemmed from Mourning." Tell me what you liked and disliked about this route compared to Natsu leaving because from here, they'll be discovering love together and slowly regaining their memories. So yeah, please review because it really does mean a lot getting feedback from you all, and in the review you could also let me know what you think about my idea of working on two stories at the same time. :) I can't wait to hear back from you all, and I know I haven't been doing a good job of this as I usually do, but I plan to reply back to all the feedback that I get like I used to. So, Favorite the story, Favorite me as an author, Follow the story if you aren't already, Follow me as an author, and if nothing else, please give me some feedback, because I write the story for you guys and love to hear what you all think about each installment. :) Whether it be a review, or a PM let the feedback begin! And stay tuned for the next chapter of "A New Beginning". :)**

 **~ Kurisu**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everyone, sorry I'm a few days late on the update. These last few days, I've been going through paperwork and trying to plan my trip to go back to Washington State for the holidays and I had some problems booking my flight so I had plenty of phone calls I had to make as well as waiting for the next available business and blah blah blah, it was irritating. Anyways, I just wanted to thank all my reviewers out there because it really does mean a lot to me. If any of you have ever published a fic on here, then you must know the great feeling of receiving feedback on your work(s). Even if you haven't reviewed, thank you for just reading this series because It means a lot to know people like what I've done with my Fanfic ideas. Anyways, aside from all the courtesies and me encouraging everyone to give their feedback, there's not much more to be said in the beginning note. So without further ado, please enjoy Chapter Five of ANB. :)**

 ***Disclaimer* I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

 **xXx**

It was a beautiful day in Magnolia. The sun was out, the skies were blue, and for the young Salamander and Demon of Fairy Tail, the day was theirs to do as they pleased. After completing all the official paperwork necessary for the two mages to create a new team, the two had decided to use the rest of the morning to train as planned. They were looking for a good location and having just come from the guild, Mira was still a little sidetracked due to what situation just took place a few minutes ago. Natsu, on the other hand, was going about their business without a care in the world.

" _I can't believe it. Natsu actually chose to leave with me instead of listening to that Goodie Two-Shoes Know it All… Was it all solely for the sake of keeping our promise? Or was there any other reason"_ As the teenage Take-Over mage pondered about Natsu's explanation about his decision, the pinkette in question broke her train of thought out of curiosity for the training plans Mira might have for them this morning.

"Hey Mira"

"What?"

"What are we going to work on first for today?"

"Like I said, I want to get your mindset in the right place. I need to get you be constantly planning ahead so that you can be more efficient when it comes to using you're energy during a given task."

"Ok, so how do you plan on helping me with that?"

"We're going to start at the most basic level. I'll give you scenarios and you'll tell me how you would deal with them. When you get to a point where all of your initial ideas are the most efficient solutions, then we can move on to the hands on work to put it into application practice."

"What?! So we're just going to be talking about stuff? That's so lame!"

"It could be fun. It all depends on how you look at it."

"Why can't we do the hands on stuff right away?" whined Natsu.

"Because I want you to master the basic foundation and after you have, it will only improve from there. It won't be easy, but one day you'll be fighting and making the most efficient decisions without even trying. You'll get into the habit of knowing what to think and what to look for within seconds, as well as having your skills improve so that using only what's necessary will be second nature to you. It's a lot better than using all you're energy in the first couple of attacks you throw at your opponent." explained the silver haired teen.

"So how long are we going to spend just talking?" sighed Natsu.

"Depends on how quickly you adapt to thinking about only what's necessary during a given situation. The faster you master the basics, the faster we can move on and so forth."

"I don't see why we can't just keep practicing till I learn what's best to do in a given situation. Erza always said that practice makes perfect." The Fire Dragon Slayer cringed at the memory of having to write both the Katakana and Hiragana alphabets a thousand times a day each for the sake of learning the characters to help with his reading.

Mira stopped walking and started emitting a purple aura which terrified the young Dragon Slayer. "Let's get a couple things straight here. One, I am not that red headed freak I'm better than her, so if you want to learn from me then you need to get everything you know from her out of your head. She taught you one way and I'll teach you MY way, so do what I say, no questions asked. And Two, practice does NOT make perfect. _Perfect_ practice makes perfect. If you practice the wrong thing, and get into the habit of doing thing incorrectly, it will only make things harder in the long run and breaking old habits are never easy. This is why mastering the basics is so important. If you get in the habit of doing things correctly the first time, it makes everything else easier. Get it?"

"Yes Mam!"

Mira dropped her aura as she finished her lecture. "What did I say about calling me mam?"

"Oh yeah, sorry it's just a reflex for when I'm scared of getting in trouble." said Natsu as he scratched the back of his head.

"Whatever just stop calling me mam. Like I said, I'm not that witch. Mira is fine."

"Got it."

"Anyways, since the training won't be destructive, I was thinking we should just go back to my house so when we take a break we'll already be there for lunch."

"More of your cooking?! I'm fired up!"

"You really like my cooking that much?"

"I meant what I said when I told you that you're cooking is the best."

"T-Thanks." She was given the compliment before, but for her to hear that he genuinely meant it had the female teens face turning the color of the young Dragon Slayer's hair.

"Alright, well let's go! Training is training and I want to get started so we can hurry up and move on to the hands on part!"

Natsu grabbed Mira's hand and took off towards her house. Mira who was getting used to this just let it slide this time as she thought about Natsu's choice again.

" _I'll ask him for a more detailed explanation to start and that should be easy to lead into finding out if he likes anyone."_ planned the Take-Over mage.

 **xXx**

As the two young mages arrived at the Strauss residence, Mira suggested that they train in her room so she'd be more comfortable within the confines of her personal area. If she wanted to put 110 percent into mental training, then she wanted to be somewhere where she could be in her best state of mind. For her, it was her room. Natsu didn't mind, but was still curious about a few things so he decided to ask her.

"Where's Elfman?"

"Dunno. Probably out on a job."

"Why are you going through the trouble of setting everything up to train in the perfect conditions for yourself when you're the one who's going to be helping me?"

"Because this training will help me as well." replied the Take-Over teen.

"How's that?" asked Natsu.

"Well, I was thinking that we both could take turns giving each other scenarios and then by explaining our reasoning, come up with the most efficient solution."

"That sounds complicated."

"It isn't."

"I still don't understand how this helps you."

"It helps us both, as individuals _and_ as a team which we could use considering we're actually a team now."

"But how does it help?"

"We both get to see different points of views about how we would handle situations. By debating which solutions are better and why, we can tweak our ideas and way of thinking so that we start looking at problems from different perspectives. Plus, we get to learn more about how each of us thinks and with experience, thinking like this will become second nature and we'll be in perfect sync with each other.

"But if we just pick whose way of thinking is better for given situations then that's just showing whose way of thinking is better in certain cases."

"Not exactly, but even if it was, that helps too. Knowing who is better for handling what is a good start for improving teamwork too. We can play to each other's strengths and cover each other's weaknesses. But this won't only help with that. It's going to cause us to start thinking like each other on top of thinking like we normally do. It'll be good because then we can help reason which parts of an idea are worth keeping and which ones aren't based off of looking at it from a different point of view instead of just looking at it from our own perspective like we're used to."

"So you want me to think like you and for you to think like me?"

"To an extent yeah."

"So you want to change the way we go about things?"

"Not entirely. If something isn't working, you don't ditch it and get something new, but you don't keep using what isn't working either. Instead, you fix what isn't working." explained Mira as Natsu donned a confused expression. Realizing he wasn't getting it, Mira went about it a different way.

"You've heard of the saying "If it's not broken don't fix it" right?"

"Yeah"

"Well, if it IS broken, it doesn't mean the whole thing is broken. Only fix what needs fixing. That's basically how we'll end up thinking over time. Instead of trashing ideas completely, we'll only change what needs to be changed to keep it efficient."

"This sounds like it's going to be long and boring."

" _Ughh how can I get him to be more enthusiastic? If he isn't giving it his all it'll take even longer."_ the female teen thought to herself of ways to get the young pinkette motivated when she came up with an idea.

"Think of it like a contest."

"Contest?" the Fire Dragon Slayer's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, it's a challenge for you to get me to believe your ideas are better than mine. If you can convince me more than I can convince you that your ways of dealing with things are more efficient than mine, then you win. Whoever can win two points in a row first wins the whole contest."

"What do I get if I win?"

"Uhmm I'll cook for you whenever you want." said Mira, coming up with a reward for the young pinkette on the spot.

"Alright, I'm getting fired up!" exclaimed Salamander.

"Buuuuut, if I win…" said Mira

"Wh-what?" asked Natsu, not sure whether or not he really wanted to know what her reward would be.

"You have to do whatever I want from now on." said Mira with an innocent smile.

"Fine, but I won't be losing." accepted Natsu, never being the type to back down from a challenge.

"Ok then, let's get started." said Mira with a smirk.

 **xXx**

"How do you wanna pick who gives the first scenario?" asked the silver haired teen.

"I thought it was obvious that you would go first?" stated Natsu.

"How so?" asked the Take-Over mage out of curiosity.

"Well, Lisanna told me that I should always let girls go first. I just figured that you might be used to that too since you're her sister." Natsu flashed his signature grin at the female teen.

Mira smiled at the young Fire Dragon Slayer with a slight blush on her face due to the fact that Natsu was showing his thoughtful side again. "Ok I'll go first."

"Alright, I'm fired up!"

"You're doing a job that requires you to take on an entire group of criminals, but you don't know how many there are. You've found their hideout and are now planning you're attack. How would you go about it?"

"That's easy! I would punch the first bad guy I see into the hideout causing a giant scene so that all of the enemies come to me instead of me having to find them then I'd take them all on and win!"

"Natsu that plan sucks." deadpanned Mira.

"No way, it's genius!"

"Give me three good reasons."

"You said I have to take on the entire group, instead of wasting time and energy looking for everyone, I can bring them all to me and take care of it in one go."

"I said three reasons."

"That is three! It saves time, it saves energy, and it brings all the bad guys to me."

"Even if that was _actually_ three reasons, which it's not, I can already name a bunch of things wrong with that plan."

"Like what?"

"You don't know how strong each individual opponent s going to be, so taking them all on at once is a bad idea to begin with. You don't know if every person is actually going to go at you or if some are going to sit back and wait for you to get tired while they save their energy. You'll waste more energy taking on a group, instead of using only what you need on individual fights. Do you want me to keep going?"

"…Grrr. Fine. You win this one."

"Good. Now it's your turn."

"Ok, someone challenges you to a food eating contest. What do you do?"

"What?"

"Someone challenges you to a foo-"

"I heard you the first time, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"It's my problem, so if you can't come up with a solution then I win this one."

" _What would Natsu do to win this?"_ Mira thought to herself, refusing to let Natsu win the bet. "Alright, I would eat all the food including my opponents so that he has no chance of winning." Mira answered confidently.

"What?! No fair, you're totally cheating!"

"How am I cheating?"

"I don't know but I know you're cheating." Natsu huffed as he crossed his arms.

"Awww Natsu, you're so cute when you throw your little fits." Mira teased as she blushed.

"I'm not throwing a fit!"

"Hey guess what."

"What?" asked the young pinkette still crossing his arms and now looking away in defiance.

"I win." stated Mira as she smirked.

"What?! NoooOOo! Not fair! I want a rematch!"

"Nope. A win is a win."

"Fine… What do you want me to do?" asked Natsu, sighing in defeat.

"Whatever I say until I decide otherwise. But that can come later. Anyways, we can postpone this so called "training" for now. I think it's better to get to know each other better before we start anything else."

"Ok, what do you want to know?"

"How come you chose to leave with me instead of listening to Erza?"

"I thought I already explained that?"

"I get that it's because of our promise, but is that all? I want to know if there's any other reason behind it. If the promise is the only reason then I want to let you know that you don't have to feel obligated to do things because of it."

"I don't feel obligated. I wanted to go with you. I've had a lot of fun with you these last couple of days and I didn't want it to be over. The promise is just all the more reason." explained Natsu as he flashed the Take-Over teen his signature toothy grin.

There it was. That toothy grin that was so sincere that for some reason felt so familiar. Every time it was directed at her, she felt nothing but warmth and nostalgia. Her heart was racing faster than ever. Everything Natsu did that caught her so off guard was so genuine that she couldn't help but like this side of him more and more. He was too straight forward to have ulterior motives and this was a side of him that no one had ever seen and yet she's seen it multiple times. She was starting to wonder whether he was doing it on purpose but she knew the young pinkette was too innocent and happy go lucky to be anything but 110 percent honest about how he is. The only question she really had were whether or not he's always had this side to him and she just never noticed or if she was the only who's seen it. The latter option would definitely give her more reason to blush and get flustered and the possibility of it was all she needed to zone out in her own thoughts.

" _Has Natsu always been like this? If I'm being honest with myself, then it's obvious that I like him but… does he feel the same?"_ As Mira was finally accepting her feelings, her thoughts were interrupted by none other than Natsu himself with a look of concern as usual.

"Mira are you ok? You're zoning out again. You've been doing that a lot lately."

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." said Mira nervously as she tried to build up the question she had been wondering about for the past few days.

"Ok, if you say so. So is there anything else you want to know about me?"

Mira hesitated, still trying to muster the courage she needed. She knew exactly what she wanted to know, but now that they were going to discuss it, she was getting too anxious to come up with the question. _"C'mon, now's your chance!"_ she encouraged herself. The silver haired teen sat still for a couple of minutes before Natsu snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Mira are you sure you're ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"Alright well if there's anything else you want to know just ask and when you're done I'll go next." Natsu smiled.

"…W-Well… I was wondering who you like since you never finished telling me the other day."

"Huh? What are you- OHHH!" Natsu's eyes got big as he recalled what Mira was referring to. He tried to answer her because he was sure he knew what he felt based off of what Mira explained to him, but for some reason, he felt extremely nervous about giving his answer.

"Based off of what you explained to me the other day… I…I think I like yo-"

"MAAAAAN!" roared a certain Beast Take-Over mage as he entered the abode, finally back from his job.

Mira internally yelled at the impeccable timing her brother always seemed to have.

Natsu, who was questioning himself for being so nervous about giving a simple answer, used this opportunity that caused him to jump and decided that this was something he would want more time to really think about. He decided to ask Mira to postpone giving his answer.

"Mira"

"Y-yeah?" asked Mira who was waiting in anticipation thinking that Natsu was still going to finish his sentence.

"Can I give you my answer later?"

"Sure." Mira smiled at the young Fire Dragon Slayer, not wanting him to feel rushed about something like this.

"Thanks, I get that getting to know each other better will help us a team and I promise I'll answer, but I'm not too sure that I know the answer myself. Igneel never taught me about these types of things so I just wanted more time to think it over." Natsu smiled at Mira, being 100 percent sincere as always.

"Yeah I understand." Mira smiled back at Natsu. She was surprised he was taking this question so seriously. He should be yes, but she thought Natsu would just give an answer to get through with it and keep moving forward like he does with everything else.

The two sat there smiling at each other when Natsu's stomach let out a growl.

"Hahah, sorry. Guess I'm getting a bit hungry." laughed Natsu as he scratched the back of his head.

"When are you ever _not_ hungry?"

"I can't help it! So what are you going to make?" asked the young pinkette, eyes sparkling at the thought of Mira's cooking.

"I know I said we should train here to make things easier for when we take a break, but I've changed my mind. I kind of want to have lunch outside today."

"So a picnic?" asked the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Yeah, why not?"

"I mean, it's fine with me. It's just that Lisanna is the only person I've ever had a picnic with." said Natsu with a slight blush on his face.

"It'll be fine. Or do you not want to because Lisanna said it's what a husband and wife do?" teased the Demon Take-Over teen.

"I-It's not like that!"

"It really is cute when you get so defensive." said Mira, continuing the teasing.

"Whatever."

"Let's go then, it'll be fun."

Mira winked at Natsu causing him to blush even more.

"Wh-What about Elfman?"

"He always takes a nap after he returns from a job. He's probably lying down as we speak."

"Alright I guess. Well let's hurry up because I'm getting hungrier by the minute."

"I'll go get the food ready." smiled Mira.

 **xXx**

 **A/N: So how was it? I hope you all liked it, and I'll do my best to update ASAP because I have ideas flowing and don't want to stop the momentum. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the extra thousand words in this as compared to most of my chapters. So yeah, Review, PM me, whatever, just please give some feedback so I can improve :) How do I know what to fix if it's never brought up? Stay tuned for the next installment of ANB and I can't wait to hear from you all!**

 **Kurisu**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this update is so late. I had holidays and it was the first time I'd seen my family in months as well as going through tech training and keeping up with all my other hobbies and endeavors. I have not and will never forget about my writing so rest assured. I still plan on updating ASAP so don't worry, I've just had a lot to do these past few weeks. Anyways, enough of my explanation, here is Chapter 6! :)**

 ***Disclaimer* I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

 **xXx**

Mira and Natsu were taking a nice casual stroll to the park for a picnic after having "trained" at Mira's house. As they came upon their destination, Mira was slightly disappointed to find that it was crowded.

 _"I can't really be all that upset. Given the weather, I should have known everyone would be outside."_ Mira sighed to herself internally.

"Hey Mira, are you ok? You look a little upset." Asked the young pinkette, successfully pulling the silver haired teen out of her thoughts like always.

"Yes, I just didn't think it would be this crowded."

"Yeah, it is pretty packed huh?"

Suddenly, Mira had an idea.

"Hey Natsu"

"Yeah?" Natsu turned to look at the female mage and found himself breaking out in a nervous sweat. Mira had a mischievous look in her eye that screamed at him to run away.

"Remember the rules of the bet?"

"The one about me having to do whatever you say without question from now on?"

"Mhm, that's the one."

"Wh-What about it?"

"I want you to take me somewhere where we can enjoy our picnic together by ourselves."

"Huh? That's it?"

"What do you mean _that's it_?"

"You had me worried that you were going to make me do something humiliating. Anyways, let's see, somewhere we can enjoy our picnic alone….hmmmm."

As the young Fire Dragon Slayer was thinking about possible places to go, he looked over at Mira who was waiting patiently with a beautiful smile on her face. He hadn't realized it, but ever since the two of them have started hanging out ever since the Lisanna accident, Mira has been a lot nicer. Sure, she has her moments with him that show traits of her old personality, but those are few and far between and it mostly only happens around him. As he kept pondering, he thought of the perfect place.

"I know just where to go!"

"You do?"

"Yeah, trust me. C'mon let's go!" As Natsu smiled at Mira with complete confidence in his idea of where to go, he grabbed her hand and took off as Mira hurried to keep the food from spilling.

 **xXx**

When they arrived, Natsu slowed down and let go of Mira's hand.

"Here it is." Natsu said with a smile from ear to ear.

Mira was speechless. It was more than she had hoped for, and the fact that it was Natsu who took her here made it all the more surreal. The place he took her wasn't far from his cottage in the woods. He brought her up a steep hill that was in the forest and atop the hill was a small pond that looked as if it was never touched and just a couple feet away from it, was a beautiful Sakura tree that stood by itself providing shade and a beautiful scenery with the cherry blossom petals drifting in the air as they fell gracefully around the tree's base. Some even landed around and in the pond making it look even more serene. At the edge of the hill was a cliff that looked out above the forest and gave a great view of the lake and skyline that was near Natsu's cottage.

"Natsu, how did find this place?" Mira asked, curious as to how she had never found or even heard of this place.

"Well, it wasn't always like this. This place was just as crowded with other trees and looked like any other part of the forest but I used to train here a lot and id take out the trees. I thought this place was actual pretty relaxing once it got to look like this so I decided to leave it as it was and come here when I need to think or relax."

"You _made_ this place?"

"Not intentionally, but yeah I guess you could say that."

"Why'd you pick this place?" asked a curious Mira.

"Well, you said somewhere we could be alone and enjoy our picnic, and this is where I go whenever I want to be alone. No one knows about it since It's only here because of my training and thanks to that not even Happy knows of this place."

"I'm the only one that you've brought here?"

"Yeah, I mean, I guess it's only fair since you let me into your room that not even Elfman has seen. And now that we're a team then I don't see why you shouldn't know about this place."

"Did Lisanna come here with you?"

"No, I never got the chance to show her since it only got like this a couple days before the accident."

Mira was elated that she was the sole being who knew of this place with Natsu. Her heart was on cloud nine and nothing could ruin her day anymore. She was enjoying the moment when Natsu pulled her back from her daydreaming with his plea for food.

"So can we eat yet because I'm staaaaaarving." whined the young pinkette.

"Yes Natsu, we can eat." said the beautiful teen as she smiled.

 **xXx**

When the two mages finished their picnic, Natsu was starting to get sleepy after having such a fulfilling meal. He decided to lay down against a rock when Mira grabbed his head and placed it in her lap as she sat with her back against the Sakura tree.

"Mira?"

"It's not good for you to use a rock as a pillow so you can use my lap for the time being."

"It's fine Mira, I do it all the ti-" Mira cut him off.

"Don't forget about who won the bet Natsu."

"…Fine." Natsu looked up at Mira who was now closing her eyes as well deciding to rest. As he looked at Mira's peaceful face he found himself thinking about her question as to who he liked. It was moments like these, the picnic, laying his head in her lap, etc. that made him feel as if he already knew the answer. Another feeling he had been getting lately was one of nostalgia. Even though he was positive that all these feelings and incidents he's been having with Mira are new, he couldn't help but feel like similar situations have happened before. It's almost as if it was perfectly normal for him and Mira to be having these kinds of moments. Natsu decided that he definitely likes Mira in a way more special to him than most other people.

"Hey Mira"

"Hm?" Mira answered without opening her eyes, as she was enjoying the moment."

"I like you."

Time stopped for Mira. She couldn't believe that Natsu decided to drop this on her now.

" _Is this really happening? This moment is the perfect time to be talking about this, but the fact of it actually happening…"_

"Huh?"

"Your question earlier about who I like. I've been thinking about it for a while now and based off of what you told me. I'm sure that you're the one I like."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah… Is that okay with you?"

Mira couldn't help but giggle internally at just how out of the blue this confession came. She was happy because it was just like Natsu to give his answer the second he's made up his mind. Even though it caught her off guard, that's what she liked about him. The young Fire Dragon Slayer never failed to surprise her at just how much of himself he could always be. It was confusing to wrap your head around but that didn't matter to her. The best things in life are always the things that people can't explain or put into words. The beautiful silver haired teen accepted the fact that she liked Natsu a while ago, but she couldn't shake the feeling of nostalgia. Deciding that she wanted to see where this goes and if it would help her understand why everything with Natsu feels so familiar, Mira happily accepted his confession and reciprocated with her own.

"Yes it's ok with me…because I like you too Natsu." Mira said with a smile brighter than any she had ever given before.

"Really?" asked the pinkette who was beginning to give his signature toothy grin.

"Mhm" replied the Take-Over mage with an equally as bright smile.

"I'm glad." As Natsu said this, he closed his eyes again and rested peacefully in Mira's lap, deciding to enjoy the moment. As he drifted off to sleep, Mira watched him, happier than ever to know that her feelings have been returned.

"I'm glad too Natsu." Mira whispered to the resting pinkette before falling asleep herself.

 **xXx**

Mira and Natsu were headed back to the guild to go and spend the rest of the day there. As they were getting closer to their destination, Mira decided to bring up a topic that she felt should be addressed.

"Natsu"

"Yeah?"

"So are we dating?"

"Well I mean, I like you and you like me so I don't see why not?"

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure that we were both on the same page. So do you think we should tell the rest of the guild?"

"I don't see a reason to make a huge announcement for it. If someone asks then of course we'd tell the truth, but I'm ok with whatever you want."

"I like not having everyone in my business so I kind of want to keep it between just the two of us for now."

"Well, if that's what you want then that's what we'll do. I still have to keep up my end of the bet right?" Natsu said while playfully smiling at his new girlfriend.

"Yes, you do." giggled Mira even though they both knew she was serious.

When the two mages arrived at the guild they headed to look for a job and came across a request that caught their attention.

" **BLACK MAGIC RESIDUE DISCOVERED** **:** _INVESTIGATION WANTED_ "

For some reason, both Natsu and Mira felt like they had to take this job but for some reason, there was no employer or reward. All it had was the location of the area that was requested to be searched.

"I want to take this job." said Mira, catching Natsu off guard.

"You do? Because I do too, but I was worried you would be against it since it doesn't have an employer or even a reward for it."

"Usually, I would be more wary, but for some reason, I feel like I _have_ to take this job. What about you? You don't mind that it doesn't pay?"

"Well I can catch my own food and I built my cottage so I don't have any rent I need to pay. I don't really do jobs for the money but more so for the experience and training I could get from doing them. Besides, I feel like I have to take this job as well."

"Ok then, it's decided. I'll go fill out the paper work and we can set out to go as soon as I'm done unless you need to grab some things."

"I'm good to go so I'll just wait for you out here then."

"Ok then I'll be right back."

As Mira left to go to the back, Natsu kept looking at the job request pondering about why he felt he needed to do this job.

 **xXx**

 **A/N: Well there's chapter 6! I hope you all enjoyed it :) DO NOT WORRY. The OC from the previous fic will NOT be making a return. You'll just have to wait and see where I'm headed with this so I hope you all enjoy what I have in store. Speaking of which, I know I have mentioned that I'm thinking about starting a new project and I've decided that my next fic will be a Natsu Harem with NaMi as it's main pair. I'm 90% sure about starting while "ANB" is still going but that's because having multiple stories go with different themes helps me with getting my ideas out as well as inspiring new ideas for me. So I don't know for sure when that will be out but if you do enjoy my writing then be sure to Follow me as an author and stay on the lookout for it :) Last but certainly not least, please leave a review for what you thought about this chapter. Stay tuned for the next installment of "A New Beginning" and I can't wait to hear from you all.**

 **~ Kurisu**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! I got a lot of good reviews on the last chapter and it was great! I love feedback so keep it up! There isn't much that I have to say this time around so let's cut to the chase. Here's Chapter 7 of ANB! I hope you enjoy it :)**

 ***Disclaimer* I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

 **xXx**

"What do you think the black magic could be Mira?"

"I know just as much about this job as you do Natsu."

"Yeah, but you're better at doing all that process of obliteration stuff then I am so I thought you might have some ideas of what to look for when we get there."

"It's _Elimination_ Natsu. Process of elimination. Besides, even though it is true that I have more experience in deducting things than you do, it doesn't help if there's nothing for me to analyze and piece together. All we know about this job is the location of the area so we're going into this one cold."

Natsu and Mira were heading on their way to investigate an area found to be encompassed in black magic residue. The job they agreed to do gave no other details aside from the coordinates of the area. As the two continued their small talk, they soon arrived upon their destination.

"Are you sure this is it?" asked Natsu.

"These are the coordinates, so it must be."

"It's just a plain open field though…"

Natsu was right. At first glance, there was nothing special about this open plain. It was just a vast open flatland with nothing making it stand out. As he took in a bigger observation of the area, he noticed a familiar scent of something being burnt. Nothing in specific, but it was as if the reason this field was so empty was because whatever may have been there had been burned down. The reason it caught him by surprise was because of how familiar the scent was. It reminded him of how things would smell after being burned by his adoptive father Igneel.

"Natsu are you ok? You look like you realized something."

"No, it's just that... it smells familiar."

"What does?"

"This place. It smells like my dad's flames burned whatever may have been here down."

"Igneel? The dragons have been missing for a couple of years now though. I'm pretty sure there would have been some sort of commotion if there was a dragon sighting, let alone if said dragon was burning down an area as large as this."

"Well, I don't know how else to explain it."

"Ok, well how about we split up to cover more ground and if either of us finds something, we'll call the other?"

"Alright that sounds goods."

Mira transformed and took to the skies to see if she could find anything from a better vantage point. She was also hoping that it would be easier to pick up on the black magic residue that was mentioned, but strangely she wasn't finding anything. Aside from what Natsu mentioned, she couldn't find anything out of the ordinary with the area.

Natsu on the other hand was following his nose which took him further and further into the heart of the plains. As he kept searching for signs of anything out of the ordinary, he was stopped when he heard someone talk to him.

"You're the Salamander of Fairy Tail right?"

"Yeah and who are you?"

Natsu turned around to see a girl who looked a couple of years older than him standing there with a floating orb hovering just above her hand. She had beautiful dark purple hair that ran past her shoulders and down her back as well as having bangs. She was wearing a white kimono that was slit along the side for more leg room. Her brown eyes held Natsu's gaze as she continued her conversation with him.

"My name is Ultear Milkovich and I'm a mage like you. I'm just a little bit more independent."

"What do you mean?"

"It just means that I'm not part of a guild. Anyways, that's not why I wanted you to come here."

"You wanted me to come here? so you're the one who put out this request?"

"Exactly! Wow, you're smarter than you look."

"How did you know I would take the job? You didn't request for me and you didn't even put a reward."

"I didn't put a reward because I didn't want anyone OTHER than you to take the job. I knew you would take the job because I expected you to feel some reason compelling you to do so."

"What's that supposed to mean? I don't get you at all lady."

"Didn't you accept the job because you felt like you had to?"

Natsu couldn't explain it, but she was right. The only reason he took this job was because of his urge to do so as well as Mira's.

"Yeah, so? I do what I want all the time. Why's this different?"

"I can explain why this place smells familiar to you. It's the reason you felt a connection to the job in the first place."

"Does it have something to do with Igneel?!"

"Igneel? I'm sorry to say, but I don't know who that is."

"He's the dragon who raised me, and if he doesn't have a connection to any of this then how do you explain this burning smell."

"I see. You were so close. Oh well, I suppose it's ok for me to show you."

"Show me what? You're acting weird again."

"Look for yourself." As she said this, Ultear raised her hands and her sphere started to float higher into the air, as it started to glow the area was encased in a transparent glow that seemed to cover the whole plain. All of a sudden, the place was covered in darkness and Natsu saw a projection of himself, a couple of years older, fighting someone. He also saw that an older Mira was fighting alongside him. Natsu kept watching as he saw Mira get impaled by the opponents scythe and it was then that he saw himself go berserk. He didn't understand why, but even though he knew none of this was actually happening he felt like hecould empathize with why the him he was witnessing was going berserk. The sight of Mira getting killed before his eyes was the most agonizing pain he's ever felt. He witnessed himself burning everything around and eradicating the darkness as he did so. When the fight came to end the projection stopped.

"Did you just show me the future?"

"Oooh another close guess, but not quite. I can't really call this the past either because you're older in the projection. Hmmm. I guess you could say it's an alternate universe."

"Alterwhat?"

"It's another timeline. Something that can/did happen should certain things go a certain way."

"So?"

"You haven't realized it? The reason the "burning smell" is so familiar to you is because it's the smell of your own flames. You probably mistook them for Igneel's was it? Because you were considerably stronger in this timeline and since your magic was given to you from him your flames are similar at the base of it."

"How'd you find out about this place?"

"Like I said I'm independent. Therefore, I travel a lot. I happened to come across this place and my Lost Magic "Arc of Time" made it stand out to me. This place technically shouldn't exist seeing as it was right outside of the Fairy Tail guild of its timeline and we are nowhere near your guild. However, my guess is that for some reason that I don't care to know, it's the remnant of that timeline that managed to manifest itself in ours."

"Why are you showing me?"

"I thought you might want to know seeing as how it involves you. Time is special thing you see. In most cases, you can't take back what's already done. However, with magic, anything is possible. Hypothetically, if our current timeline is an opportunity to change something that wasn't favorable in another time, then I'd figure that those involved would want to know about it."

"Is that all?"

"For now yes, but here take this." Ultear passed Natsu a smaller version of her sphere.

"What's this?"

"It's the projection I just showed you. If you ever feel like looking deeper into this, you can watch the projection as many times as you want. In return… let's just say you owe me a favor."

"I don't really get it but ok. Is this all you wanted for the request then?"

"Yes, that is all. Until next time." With that, Ultear disappeared with a smile and the area went back to normal.

As soon as Natsu started making his way back to where he started, Mira flew down and caught up with him.

"Natsu, where did you go? A barrier came up as I was searching and I couldn't get through. Did something happen?"

"Yeah I finished the request. I'll explain when we get back."

As the two mages started heading back Natsu began his explanation.

 **xXx**

"So that's what happened."

"Yeah."

Mira and Natsu were both back at Natsu's place and Natsu had just finished telling her everything that happened as well as showing her the projection.

"What do you think we should do?" asked the pinkette.

"Well, I definitely want to find out what that projection was about and if there's something that we're trying to do differently then I want to know about that to."

"Yeah I guess so. But I don't want it to be our only focus ya know?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I AM really curious about this, because for one thing, it might be connected to why I feel like everything I do with you is so familiar. But on the other hand, I also want to enjoy our current time together and not waste all of it by focusing everything on this. I think we should follow any leads should they come up, but I don't feel like hunting down any information right now. We'll have plenty of opportunities to figure it all out and what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't make some time for the current us and kept focusing on us from a different timeline?" explained Natsu with his signature toothy grin.

Mira was speechless. Natsu never failed to make her heart skip a beat at the most random times. On top of that, Natsu just brought something up that had been bothering her as well.

"You've been feeling like everything is familiar too?"

"Well yeah. Why?"

"I've been feeling the same way. Maybe there is more to this than we think… but you're right. Let's take our time with it." smiled the beautiful sliver haired teen.

"You know what I think is pretty cool though?"

"What's that?"

"That even in that other timeline, you and I were still together. At least, it seemed that way to me." Natsu flashed another smile.

Mira blushed at the little things Natsu noticed and pointed out. It was for reasons like this that she fell for him more and more. "Yes, it really is a wonderful thing isn't it?"

"Yeah! So… what did you want to do tomorrow?"

"How about we go on a date?"

"A date?"

"Yes, it's where we go out, just the two of us, and do all sorts of fun things like shopping, going out to eat, maybe go sightseeing or do some other fun activities."

"Hmmm. I've never done any of those aside from eating so sure, it sounds like fun!" Natsu smiled not knowing what he was getting himself into.

"Ok then, I don't know about you, but I'm tired after today. And now I have our date to look forward to, so I'm going to go to sleep. Are you coming with?"

"You're going to stay the night?"

"Isn't it natural for a girlfriend to sleep with her boyfriend?"

"W-well, I guess I have to since you won the bet and all. If you say so then I have to listen right?" stammered Natsu who was starting to blush.

"Don't say it like that Natsu. I don't want you to sleep with me because you have to. I want you to sleep with me because you _want_ to." Flirted Mira.

"Ok I'll just let Happy know that you're staying the night then."

"Don't keep me waiting Natsu, You're going to be my pillow and you're so cute when you're flustered so hurry." teased the Take-Over mage.

After letting happy know, Natsu went back to the couch and got comfortable only to find Mira actually showing up and laying down on him resting her head on his chest.

"You're so warm and comfy, I think this might need to become a habit." teased the silver haired beauty.

"Whatever. If that's the case I'll build another room and a bed so you won't be as cramped."

"You're so shameless Natsu. We only just started dating and you want to make a room and bed just for the two of us?" Mira was enjoying herself as she continued to get reactions out of the young Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Th-That's not what I meant!"

"Shh. Let's go to sleep so we can get to our date faster okay?"

"Grr.. Whatever."

"Mira giggled at Natsu's reaction and soon the two drifted off into sleep in anticipation for the next day.

 **xXx**

 **A/N: So what did you think?! Please leave feedback for this chapter and everything as a whole because it's honestly my largest source of motivation and I really do take into account every bit of it when I'm writing my chapters. How do you all feel about how I'm pacing the development of NaMi's relationship? What do you think about the balance of romance and storyline so far? Are there things that you want to see more of? Less of? Things I could do better? Please tell me your thoughts and response in some form of feedback whether it be reviews or PM's (whichever is best for you) either is great. I hope you all enjoyed chapter seven and I cannot wait to hear from you. Stay tuned for the next installment of "A New Beginning"! :)**

 **~ Kurisu**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey sorry about the late update. I'm in the most difficult division of my school at the moment and I also had a minor case of Writer's block for a couple of the future chapters and other projects I'm messing around with. Anyways thank you for all of you who still continue to support me and my works so please enjoy chapter 8 of ANB! :)**

 ***Disclaimer* I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

 **xXx**

Mira was the first one to wake up. As she slowly opened her eyes she felt something, hard yet comfortable underneath her. She looked up to see a sleeping Dragon Slayer with pink hair out cold. As she tried to get up, the Take-Over mage found that her said Dragon Slayer had his arm wrapped firmly around her waist, keeping her from leaving the couch they were both on. She smiled to herself before attempting to wake the young boy from his sleep, in order to get ready for their date.

"Natsu, wake up. Natsu."

"Mmm..I'm the strongest in Fairy Tail, just try me."

"Natsu we have to get ready for our date."

"We don't need a date! I'm ready right here, right now!"

Mira was starting to get irritated by Natsu's stubbornness in his sleep. She started brainstorming ideas on what to do when one came to mind.

"If you wake up right now, I'll make you breakfast before we leave."

"Breakfast?!" Natsu jumped up causing Mira to roll off of him and on to the floor. As Natsu realized where he was, he looked around found an irritated Demon Take-Over mage getting off of the ground.

"What are you doing on the floor Mira?"

Mira was about to go demon on him but thought of a better idea. "Don't worry Natsu. I was just brainstorming ideas for our date today." Said Mira with a smile plastered across her face.

"On the floor? You're acting weird, but whatever helps you think I guess. Anyways, when's breakfast?"

"I'll make it as soon as I'm done getting ready. You get ready too so we can leave as soon as we're done eating."

"Yes!"

 **xXx**

After the two mages finished getting ready and eating their morning meal, they both ended up in the town square walking around and looking at all the places they could go. As they were enjoying the day, Mira had an idea as she passed by a clothing outlet.

"Hey Natsu, let's go shopping."

"What's that?"

"You don't know what shopping is?"

"I've heard of it. People get food when they go shopping right? I usually catch all my food."

"It's not just for food Natsu. You go shopping to get other things like new clothes."

"What's wrong with my current clothes?"

"Nothing, It's just fun to have a new look every once in a while."

"But these clothes are functional and already match so I don't see why I would need new ones."

"Remember our bet?"

"Ok ok, where do you want to go?"

"Just follow me." Mira giggled as she grabbed Natsu's hand leading him into the clothing store.

 **xXx**

Mira did not waste any time picking out all kinds of outfits for Natsu to wear, as well as herself, many of them matching. She had more than enough picked out to try and Natsu was starting to regret his decisions.

"Mira, when are you actually going to try on these outfits?"

"They're not all just for me Natsu. I picked some for you as well." Said the female teen as she smiled.

"Ok I'll try them on but can we hurry? I don't want our whole date to be spent shopping."

"Hmmm..Ok fine, let's go try them on now."

Mira found a changing room and told Natsu to go try on the clothes she picked for him.

"I organized them by outfit so don't mix any of them up."

Even though she said that, most of the outfits were interchangeable so that 2 outfits can be used as four but Mira wanted to see the specific outfits she had chosen.

"Mira, all these clothes can interchange with each other so why does it matter?"

"You actually know about fashion Natsu?"

"Well, yeah. I usually stick to black and white because it's easier but I know that appearances matter. Why do you think I wear the same outfit all the time? It doesn't clash with my scarf and it's functional." 

"I'm impressed. But I really want to see the exact outfits I chose, so the faster you do this, the faster we can move on with our date."

"Ok I guess….How's this?"

Natsu walked out in the first outfit that Mira had picked for him. He was wearing tan pants that were slim fitted with white shoes (A/N: White Vans) and he had on a black fitted long sleeve shirt. As always, he added his scarf to complete the look.

"Hmmm… One more thing." Mira said as she walked up to make an adjustment. Mira rolled his sleeves up to right below his elbows giving it a more casual look. "There. What do you think?"

"It isn't bad. I'd probably only wear it if I was going out with you somewhere though."

"Ok go try on the next one."

Natsu came out again in another outfit, this time a bit fancier, but still tweaked to look casual. It consisted of tan pants once again, but had black boots now instead of white shoes. His pants hung over the boots giving off the look of regular shoes and his torso was covered by a silk black button up shirt. Natsu left the top button undone to be more comfortable and as always, had his scarf. Mira had kept in mind his scarf when picking all the outfits for him so nothing ever clashed.

"That one is nice too. Ok, go try on the last one."

"Then we can go right?"

"You still have to tell me what you think of my outfits."

"Ugh.. let's get this over with already."

Natsu came back out for the final time wearing a silver button up that matched Mira's hair. His pants were black and his shoes were black but they were a lot fancier than the other shoes he had on. He also had on a silver watch this time. He left the top button undone and wore his scarf with this outfit as well.

"I really like this one. Why don't you keep this on for the rest of the date?"

"If you really want me to then I will."

"Ok, sit here while I go change."

The first outfit Mira came out in was a black crop top with tan pants and white boots that came up to her shins. They were pointed toe, but the material was velvety so it wasn't shiny. She had a white bracelet around her right wrist and she had her hair let down with her bangs tied up in the front. This outfit matched nicely with Natsu's first one.

"Well…what do you think Natsu?"

"Huh? Yeah it looks good on you. I really like your hair like that."

"Really? Maybe I'll start fixing it like this more often." Said the blushing Take-Over teen.

"Ok let me go try on the other outfits."

This second time Mira emerged, she was wearing a black dress that flowed out as it got to the bottom. She wore black flats with this outfit and the dress had a white trim. (A/N: The black dress Mira usually wears in the show when she's older.) This outfit was a little less casual, but still very comfortable and it complimented Natsu's second outfit nicely.

"You look good in that one too Mira."

"Ok I'll go try on the last outfit and then we can leave."

"Finally!"

The final outfit that Mira showed up in was a Salmon colored dress that hugged her figure and had a slit going down her left thigh for more leg room. She wore matte silver heels that matched her hair with a silver frilly band around her right wrist. Her hair was curled this time and she looked a lot more formal, but beautiful nonetheless. This outfit accented Natsu's current outfit magnificently and she really liked it.

"So?"

"Yeah, you look good in it."

"Is that all you have to say every time Natsu?"

"Well, you always look good no matter what you wear so what else do you want me to say?"

Mira blushed at this compliment and couldn't help but smile. "Thanks Natsu."

"Huh? For what? I was just telling you what I think."

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing." Mira giggled.

"Ok I guess." Said Natsu, giving up on understanding the fairer gender.

"Ok, let's go pay for these clothes and get going."

"You don't have to tell me twice!"

 **xXx**

As the two mages were leaving the store, they were stopped by a very enthusiastic blond haired stranger.

"Hey! You two look cooooool!"

"Huh?" said Natsu who was getting confused.

"I love it! your shirt matches her hair, your dress matches his hair, both outfits match each other by sense of style. You two are SO COOL!"

"Uhmm I don't know who you are or what you want man but-"

"I want you two to become models for me!"

"Models?" questioned Mira and Natsu in unison.

"YES! Models! You both look like you'll grow up into very good looking people. The Name's Jason and I'm a new magazine editor and would love to start having you two in my issues regularly. It would be so cool! What do you say?"

Natsu was the first to reply. "Thanks, but we're really busy as is. you see, we're both wizards and-"

"YOU TWO ARE WIZARDS?! SO COOOOOL WHAT GUILD?"

"We're members of Fairy Tail." Replied Mira with a smile.

"YESSSS SO COOOL! You two HAVE to be models for me! I won't interfere with your schedule. Whenever you two have the time just let me know and we can do photoshoots and interviews, it'll be cool!"

"I don't kn-"

"C'mon Natsu, it could be fun."

Mira loved the idea of modeling together with Natsu. She thought it was something cute that would be something they did as a couple every once in a while.

"I really don't think-"

"It wouldn't just be photos Natsu, it could be interviews too and other things. It would promote both of us, as well as Fairy Tail all over Magnolia. It could even help with networking so that we could have more connections in the future should we need help with anything."

Natsu thought about it and realized that if enough people heard about him, he might meet strong fighters someday due to the popularity. Coupled with the networking possibility that Mira pointed out Natsu couldn't see anything wrong with going through with this. His eyes lit up in excitement at the thought of having strong fighters from all over challenging him someday.

"I'm all fired up!" said an excited Natsu.

"We'd love to be models." confirmed Mira.

"SO COOL!" Ok, here's my card. Contact me to set up a date for a photoshoot. This is going to be so cool!"

As Jason left Natsu and Mira decided that they wanted to go spend the rest of their date back at Mira's house.

 **xXx**

The two mages were sitting down in Mira's room as they continued to enjoy each other's company.

"Hey Mira, does this whole modeling thing…seem familiar to you?"

"Yeah I thought so too. You think it has something to do with that Alternate Timeline?"

"It might. Do you want to look in to this some more?"

"I don't see how modeling would affect our timeline too much so maybe it's just something we did together in that timeline as well. Let's just see where things go and if something huge comes along we can start there."

"Ok well I'm pretty beat. Let's get some rest so we can do a job tomorrow."

"Yeah, I've been thinking we should go see how we work together during a real mission so that sounds like a good idea."

"I'll see you tomorrow Mira."

"Why don't you just sleep here with me?"

"Huh?"

"You're my personal pillow remember?" teased Mira.

"Y-yeah ok." Stammered Natsu as he tried to hide his blushing face.

"Goodnight Natsu, thanks for today." Smiled Mira as she layed herself down on Natsu's chest.

"Yeah, I had fun too. We should go on another one of these date things sometime…just no shopping." Replied Natsu.

 **xXx**

 **A/N: So there's chapter 8 Drop your reviews and favorites/follows. All the more motivation for the next chapter. Until next time :)**

 **~ Kurisu**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for another long delay on the update, especially to WaterThose (Sorry if I misspelled that) who has been PM-ing me to update. I really love all the motivation each new follower and every message/review gives me so I highly encourage it. I have approximately three months left of school if all goes well and then I can finally start my dream career. It's been really stressful and time consuming especially having 15 hour days 5 days a week. I can't promise the fastest updates but I do promise that I will never abandon a story. I will put out updates as fast as I can and hopefully soon, it can be more consistent schedule wise. Anyways, here is Chapter 9 of ANB. :)**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.***

She was crying… Mira had tears streaming down her face and Natsu couldn't figure out why. It especially didn't make sense because this Mira was a couple years older than the Take-Over teen he knew. Regardless, Natsu knew the girl in front of him crying was his girlfriend.

" _That's all? You expect me to just forgive you like that? Natsu I never once thought you broke our promise till you left. And the worst part was that you left without telling me. I would have gone with you. I looked everywhere for you for months…and now that you're back you want me to just forgive you and make that promise again like nothing happened?"_

He didn't know how to respond. All the pink haired Dragon Slayer knew was that he had hurt her. He could tell it was his fault, he didn't know what but he knew he did something and he had a surge of regret not even understanding why.

 **xXx**

" _It's r-really cold…The last time I was this cold was on Mt. Hak-" Mira was cut off as she stood there in complete shock. As if perfectly on que with the memory she was recalling, Natsu had removed his scarf and placed it around her neck._

" _Natsu?"_

" _Well I figured you were getting a lot colder than you let on. Since I'm always warm you can use my scarf." Natsu smiled his signature toothy grin at the silver haired beauty._

Mira loved wearing Natsu's scarf, but she was confused because she couldn't recall this event even though it felt so familiar. Another thing was that Natsu looked a couple years older as well.

 **xXx**

Natsu jolted upright. _"What was that?"_

He didn't know why, but there was a tight pain in his chest. He looked over to his side and saw Mira sleeping peacefully with a beautiful smile on her face. She looked serene and after the dream he just had, Natsu knew he wanted to protect that smile. Watching her sleep calmed him down and as he was about to lay back down for a couple more hours of rest, the beautiful silver haired teen started to stir.

"I never thought I'd see you awake so early."

"Yeah, I had a weird dream is all."

"I had a dream too. What do you mean weird?"

"It wasn't a good dream. You were crying. I couldn't figure out why but I knew it was all my fault and I felt horrible. You said I left you for months. What was weird was the fact that you were older."

"I didn't take you for one who can see the future Natsu but yeah, I don't want anything like that to happen so let's just make sure it doesn't."

"It couldn't have been the future."

"You just said I was older."

"Yeah, but it felt familiar. Like it's something that already happened."

"That is weird. I had a dream too where you were younger and you…"

"I what?"

Mira was blushing as she recalled her dream. Silently praying that something of the sorts would happen to her in reality she told Natsu what she saw.

"You looked a bit older and you lent me your scarf because I was cold. It all felt so real and familiar and you did that for me once on Mt. Hakobe but that was the only time."

"Hmm. Yeah that's weird."

"Let's not dwell on it too much. If it does, we'll figure it all out in time."

"Yeah… let's go get a job to take our minds off of it."

 **xXx**

Natsu was watching Mira at the bulletin board pick out a job. He couldn't help but feel at ease whenever he looked at her. He had been a lot more observant of her ever since this morning. The sight of her crying in his dreams felt too real and he wanted to make sure that would never happen. He took every moment of her not in that state and savored it.

"Hey Natsu, are you ok? You've been a lot quieter since this morning."

"Yeah I'm fine. I've just been being more observant of you lately."

"Oh? Is this because of your dream? I told you, I'll be fine Natsu. You said I was saying you left me? As long as you don't then that won't happen so don't worry about it." Mira said with a smile.

"Well, it's partly because of that. But I've always watched you every once in a while when you aren't paying attention."

"Everyone does that with people they like Natsu. I catch myself watching you often times too." giggled the silver haired beauty.

"Yeah, but I know you do that. I watch you a lot more when you don't know that I am. Like, when you're eating or picking out a job."

"What's so special about me doing those things?"

"It's not because of what you're doing, it's because of the fact that you don't know you're being payed attention to. It's a completely candid moment and because of that, I know that you are inevitably being your 110% true self and I find you to be especially beautiful in those moments. My dream this morning just had me realizing that I just want to protect those moments and the opportunities that give rise to them."

Mira's face turned a shade that would put Erza's hair to shame as she just stood there speechless at the words that were coming out of her boyfriend's mouth.

"Who are you and what have you done with Natsu?"

"What are you talking about Mira? I'm right here."

"The pink haired Dragon Slayer I know never puts so much thought into things."

"Hey! I think about a lot of things. I just don't tend to voice what I'm thinking very often because I believe actions speak louder than words."

Mira couldn't help but giggle at the explanation because it made for a perfect reasoning behind Natsu's seemingly impulsive actions.

"Anyways, what job did you pick?"

"I got us a decent one just to test how well our teamwork is."

"What is it?"

"There's an obstacle course that takes up an entire island but it hasn't been used for a few years. This person wants someone to go through it and make sure it isn't infested with any wild magical beasts so that they can reopen it to the public."

"Sounds like fun! I'm getting fired up!" As Natsu was starting to get excited, he came up with an idea.

"Hey Mira, we should invite some of the others."

"What for?"

"It'd be fun! It's an obstacle course right? And if there are beasts, then all the more reason for training purposes. If we just want to test out our teamwork then I think we should get some of the others to help out and we can see which group can finish the course first."

"Hmm. That does sound interesting. Alright let's make an announcement to the-" before Mira could finish, Natsu was already yelling for the whole guild to hear.

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY LISTEN UP! THERE'S AN OBSTSCLE COURSE THAT NEEDS TO BE SEARCHED FOR MAGICAL BEASTS FROM START TO FINISH ON A REMOTE ISLAND! ME AND MIRA ARE GOING AND IF THERES ANYONE HERE WHO THINKS THEY CAN BEAT US THROUGH THE COURSE THEN BRING IT ON!"

As Natsu was finishing his challenge to the guild, the doors flew open with Erza standing there with a blonde girl who looked around Natsu's age following behind her in amazement.

"This sounds like some fun competition as well as an opportunity to work on teamwork. I will be participating, but first I must pack." said Erza as she donned a look of determination.

"Hey wait up Erza, who's the new girl behind you?"

"Oh? This is Lucy. She wished to be a member of Fairy Tail so I brought her back with me from Hargeon."

"You make it sound like you found a stray cat…" Grey said as he sighed.

"Nonsense. Anyone who wishes to be a member of Fairy Tail is more than welcome."

" _Hey this girl's pretty cute."_ The Ice Mage thought. "Nice to meet ya. I'm Grey are you going to be participating in the Obstacle course as well?"

"I'd love to but uhm…what happened to your clothes?"

"AHH! What the heck?! Would you mind letting me borrow some of your underwear?"

"As if!" exclaimed the blonde as she reflexively punched Grey and sent him flying into Natsu."

As those two started to brawl as usual, Mira walked up and introduced herself to Lucy.

"Hi, I'm Mirajane. But everyone calls me Mira. You just need the Fairy Tail Mark right? Where would you like it?"

" _I can't believe this is actually happening!"_ thought Lucy as she held out her hand to get marked.

"There, now you're an official member of Fairy Tail."

As Lucy was admiring the marking she heard another voice go off in the guild. 

"Hey! Watch where you're shooting your magic, you almost spilled my beer!"

Mira saw Lucy observing the hall and decided to explain.

"That's Cana, Fairy Tail's top drinker. She specializes in Card Magic. The girl in the blue hair over there at the table with the two males is Levy. She's a real bookworm and uses Solid Script Magic. The two guys with her are Jet and Droy. They make up team Shadow Gear. The pink haired guy shooting flames everywhere is Natsu and the blue cat flying around here is Happy. You've already met Grey and Erza."

"Why hello there miss. It's not every day I get to see a new pretty face such as you joining the guild. I'm Loke."

" _Ughh this guy is such a tool."_ "Nice to meet you, I'm Lucy." Lucy said with a polite smile.

"OBSTACLE COURSES ARE FOR MEN!"

"That's my younger brother Elfman, he uses Beast Take-Over magic but he can only transform his arm. I use Demon Take-Over magic. What kind of Magic do you use?" Mira asked the blonde teen.

"I use the Holder type Celestial magic. The silver keys are a bit more common and can be bought at magic shops, but the gold keys are hard to find and there are only 12 in the world. I hope to wield all 12 one day." Explained Lucy as she showed Mira her keys.

"Y-y-you're a Celestial Mage? I'm terribly sorry but I have to go!" stammered Loke as he ran off.

"Huh. That was strange." commented the blonde teen.

"Hmm. He usually isn't like that with girls." stated Mira.

"Who are those two in the western cowboy/cowgirl gear?"

"Oh, that's Alzack and Bisca. They both use shooting magic."

As Lucy finished getting the introductions from Mira She looked up to see multiple magic circles at the ready to fire and she got extremely nervous for the building as well as her well being.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone looked up to see a giant figure looming over the entire bottom floor of the guild.

"Oh hello Master, I didn't know you were here." said Mira.

The tall gigantic man shrunk down to a much less intimidating size and greeted Lucy.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Makarov Dreyar, Fairy Tail's Guild Master. Welcome to the guild." said the man as he smiled.

"Thank you!"

With that, Makarov jumped on to the balcony and addressed the entire Guild.

"ALRIGHT! Listen up Brats! You guys keep getting me in trouble with the Magic council! But Magic was never something to be regulated anyway so I don't care what those pricks have to say about us. We are a family first, and wizard guild second. The freedom to experience things on your own is what helps shape and mold all of you as you grow and that can never happen if we stay confined to things as trivial as rules. I've decided this obstacle course is going to be a job that the entire guild is going to accept. So gather whatever you need, decide who you want to be a part of your group and we'll all head over to the island tomorrow!"

"YEAHHHH!" The guild erupted into cheers as everyone got excited for the job and started forming teams.

"Well I guess we have everyone here to compete with." Mira said as she walked up to her boyfriend.

"Yeah! I'm getting fired up just thinking about it! We're going to win this Mira." said Natsu with a determined look on his face.

"Of course. Now let's go start getting ready. I think we should wear some of the clothes we bought the other day." smiled the silver haired beauty.

"If that's what you want then that's fine, as long as we win."

 **xXx**

 **A/N: So there you have it! I hope you all enjoyed it. Be sure to drop a review, favorite and/or follow and stay tuned for the next installment of ANB! :)**

 **~ Kurisu**


End file.
